Der Letzte Kampf
by Loup33
Summary: Nachdem Albus Dumbledore von Snape ermordet wurde, muss Harry die Mission, welche ihm von Dumbledore auferlegt wurde, alleine fortsetzen. Zusammen mit seinen Freunden macht er sich daher daran, die verbleibenden Horkruxe zu finden und zu vernichten.
1. Ein Unerwarteter Wandel

Wie es Dumbledore von Harry verlangt hatte war nach dem schmerzhaften und tragischen Ende des letzten Schuljahres in den Ligusterweg zurückgekehrt. Sehr zum Leidwesen seiner Tante und seines Onkels. Jedes Mal wenn Harry einem von ihnen über den Weg lief konnte er förmlich die Spannung spüren, die im Raum lag. Sie zählten förmlich die Sekunden bis er das Haus für immer verlassen würde und hofften er würde sich am besten gleich in Luft auflösen.

Für Harry war dies natürlich nichts Neues, schließlich war er immer schon unwillkommen im Ligusterweg gewesen. Er hatte daher eine Strategie entwickelt wie er allzu häufigen Begegnungen mit seiner Verwandtschaft vermeiden konnte...  
So verbrachte er die meiste Zeit allein in seinem Zimmer, in Gesellschaft seiner Schneeeule Hedwig und verließ Jenes nur wenn es unbedingt notwendig war.

Er nutzte diese Zeit um über die Geschehnisse des letzten Schuljahres nachzudenken. Dumbledore war tot. Der Mann, der für ihn zu einer Art Mentor und Großvater geworden war. Und er war ermordet wurden, von einem Mann, den Harry mittlerweile genauso sehr hasste wie den dunklen Lord selbst: Severus Snape. Ehemaliger Zaubertrankmeister und VgddK-Lehrer in Hogwarts. Am Ende des Schuljahres, nach dem Mord war es ihm gelungen zusammen mit Draco Malfoy zu fliehen, der die ganze Sache ausgeheckt hatte.

Wie immer, wenn Harry über diese Sachen nachdachte fühlte er sich ausgelaugt und unfähig etwas gegen die Machenschaften Lord Voldemorts zu unternehmen. Doch er durfte sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Nicht nachdem was passiert war. Er hatte fast alle Menschen die ihm wichtig waren durch Voldemort verloren. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass noch weitere sterben würden. Er dachte an die Aufgabe die Dumbledore ihm aufgetragen hatte. Er musste zunächst alle Horcruxe zerstören, bevor er Voldemort gegenübertreten und ihn vernichten konnte. Doch wo waren jene? Er führte sie sich immer wieder vor Augen. Zwei von ihnen waren bereits durch ihn und Dumbledore vernichtet wurden. Slytherins Ring und Tom Riddles Tagebuch. Dumbledore war der Ansicht, dass Lord Voldemort seine Seele in 7 Teile gespalten habe. Zwei dieser Teile waren somit zerstört. Es blieben noch 5. Einer davon saß im Körper von Voldemort selbst, diesen würde er erst ganz am Ende besiegen können, sobald alle anderen vernichtet waren. Dumbledore hatte ihm in seinem Denkarium weitere mögliche Horcruxe gezeigt. Helga Hufflepuffs Becher... ,Slytherins Medallion und vermutlich Nagini, die Schlange Voldemorts. Es blieb ein unbekannter Gegenstand. Harry wurde fast verrückt bei dem Versuch zu überlegen um was es sich handeln könnte und wo die anderen Horcruxe versteckt waren.

Tief in seinem Innern wusste er, dass er diese Aufgabe niemals allein bewältigen konnte. Doch er wollte seine Freunde nicht in Gefahr bringen. Es waren genug Leute gestorben, nur weil sie ihm helfen wollten. Er war hin und her gerissen bei diesem Gedanken. Am liebsten wäre er aufgebrochen zum Fuchsbau um mit ihnen darüber zu reden. Doch da er noch keine 17 war durfte er außerhalb der Schule nicht zaubern. Daher hatte Prof. Mc´Gonagall ihm geraten bis zu seinem 17. Geburtstag das Haus nicht zu verlassen. So plagte ihn einmal mehr das Gefühl im Ligusterweg gefangen zu sein. Abwechslung kam lediglich mit den Briefen seiner Freunde.

In der Nacht vor seinem Geburtstag begann Harry seine Sachen einzupacken. Er würde die Dursleys nicht noch länger warten lassen und das Haus bei Morgengrauen verlassen. Ron hatte ihn eingeladen in den Fuchsbau zu kommen und das hatte Harry auch vor. Es versetzte ihm jedoch einen Stich ins Herz bei dem Gedanken dort auch Ginny Weasley zu treffen. Harry liebte sie mehr als alles andere in der Welt und wusste dass sie dasselbe für ihn empfand. Am Ende des letzten Schuljahres waren die beiden zusammengekommen. Doch Harry, der Angst hatte Voldemort und seine Anhänger könnten Ginny etwas antun, wenn sie davon erfahren würden, hatte kurz nach Dumbledores Beerdigung mit ihr Schluss gemacht. Er sah ihr Gesicht immer noch vor sich und bekam es auch nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf. Wie sie dort saß, mit feuchten Augen, schillernden Tränen, welche über ihre Wangen liefen und ihn einfach nur anblickte. Sie hatte damit gerechnet und Harry nicht versucht umzustimmen. Doch Harry wusste, dass sie kurz davor gewesen war es zu versuchen...

Bei diesem Gedanken brach plötzlich etwas aus seinen Erinnerungen hervor, was er vollkommen vergessen hatte. Tonks, die Aurorin hatte das ganze letzte Jahr über versucht Remus Lupin davon zu überzeugen, dass sie ihn liebte und er sich seinen Gefühlen ihr gegenüber nicht verschließen solle. Am Ende des Schuljahres überzeugte schließlich Prof. Mc´Gonagall Lupin davon, dass er und Tonks zusammengehörten. Harry hörte ihre Worte als ob sie neben ihm Stünde: „Dumbledore wäre glücklich darüber gewesen, dass ein bisschen mehr Liebe in der Welt ist." Und Harry erinnerte sich an Dumbledores Worte: „Harry, du besitzt eine Macht, die Voldemort schon immer unterschätzt hat. Du besitzt die Macht zu lieben und gerade diese Macht, wird dir helfen gegen Voldemort zu bestehen. Er unterschätzt diese Macht. Das ist deine Chance." Und plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Ohr die ihm vertraut vorkam: „Du darfst dich ihr gegenüber nicht verschließen. Liebe ist das Aufrichtigste und Mächtigste, was du im Kampf gegen Voldemort besitzt. Verschließ dich ihr gegenüber nicht."

Harry sank auf sein Bett und schaute mit leerem Blick über die Unordnung in seinem Zimmer. Ginny war für ihn die glücklichste Erinnerung an das letzte Jahr. Sie spendete ihm Trost und Zuversicht. Sie konnte ihn auch in solch dunkeln Zeiten aufmuntern. Und er hatte sie einfach fallen gelassen. Wie eine Blume die man nicht pflücken wollte, damit sie nicht verblüht. Er hatte sie sitzen lassen. Allein mit ihrer Angst und ihrer Trauer. „Was bin ich nur für ein Idiot!" dachte Harry. Er spürte wie langsam Tränen in seine Augen stiegen. „Noch ist es nicht zu spät.", sagte die vertraute Stimme in Harrys Kopf sanft. Harry sah auf die Uhr. Es war Mitternacht. Von nun an durfte er auch außerhalb der Schule zaubern. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und lies all seine Sachen in den riesigen geöffneten Schrankkoffer fliegen, welcher in der Mitte des Zimmers stand. Er konnte nicht länger warten.

Er sprach: „Wingardium Leviosa" und das Ungetüm von Koffer schwebte langsam in die Luft und flog ihm voraus hinaus in den Flur und die Treppe hinab. Unten angekommen wandte er sich in Richtung Wohnzimmer wo die Dursleys zusammen vor dem Fernseher saßen und die Spätnachrichten schauten. Harry räusperte sich und sie schraken zusammen. Sie funkelten ihn böse und überrascht zugleich an. „Ich gehe nun.", sagte Harry. „Ihr habt zwar nicht sonderlich viel für mich getan, doch für das wenige Nützliche was ihr für mich getan habt möchte ich mich bedanken." Die Dursleys starten ihn sprachlos an. „Ich weiß nicht, ob wir uns jemals wieder sehen werden und ich glaube ihr verspürt keinen allzu großen Drang nach einem Wiedersehen, doch gehören wir schließlich zu einer Familie. Meine Mum war deine Schwester, Tante Petunia. Ich hoffe ihr ändert eure Ansicht über sie, sie haben sicherlich nie schlecht über euch gedacht. Ich wünsche euch alles Gute. Lebt wohl." Er drehte sich um und schritt durch die Tür in die kalte Nachtluft. „Dann geht es jetzt also los.", sagte er sich. „Die Jagd hat begonnen." Und er streckte die Hand mit seinem Zauberstab nach vorne.


	2. Ankunft im Fuchsbau

Sofort erschien mit einem lauten Knall ein lilafarbener Bus aus dem Nichts und hielt direkt vor Harry. Harry fragte sich, wer jetzt wohl Schaffner im fahrenden Ritter sein würde, nachdem der alte Schaffner fälschlicherweise durch das Ministerium für einen Todesser und in Askaban gefangen gehalten wurde. Umso überraschter war er, als ein Junge in seinem alter mit einem rundlichen und Harry sehr bekannten Gesicht in der Tür des Busses erschien. Der Junge blickte nicht auf, sondern begann ohne Luft zu holen von einem Zettel zu lesen: „Willkommen im fahrenden Ritter, dem Nottransport für gestrandete Hexen und Zauberer, mein Name ist….. Harry? Was machst du denn hier? Wie geht es dir?", sagte er überrascht, als er kurz aufsah. „Hallo Neville.", antwortete Harry. „Danke mir geht es gut und dir? Freut mich dich zu sehen, hast wohl einen Ferienjob?" und er grinste Neville an. „Jeps, Omi meinte ich solle mir was dazuverdienen.. Los steig an. Wohin dürfen wir dich bringen?". „Zu Ron.", antwortete Harry. „Alles klar. Ab zum Fuchsbau." Und mit einem kräftigen Ruck, der den gesamten Inhalt des Busses durcheinander warf, begann die Fahrt. Nach nur zehn Minuten kam der Bus abrupt vor der Einfahrt zu einem hohen schiefen Haus zum Stehen. Harry konnte nur kurz einen Blick auf das Haus werfen denn schon im nächsten Moment klebte er, dank des scharfen Bremsens mit dem Kopf an der Scheibe. „Ich bevorzuge eindeutig Besen!", sagte er mit einem Blick auf Neville, der kurz davor war, sich auf dem Boden vor Lachen zu kringeln. Harry schnappte sich seine Sachen, bedankte sich bei Neville und verließ den Bus. Die Tür knallte hinter ihm zu und sofort war der Fahrende Ritter wieder verschwunden.

Harry, der froh war, wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben versetzte seinen Koffer mit einem Schwebezauber und begann neben ihm die Auffahrt hinaufzulaufen. Er freute sich riesig endlich wieder hier zu sein. Aber er hatte doch etwas Angst vor dem, was er gleich tun würde. Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr. „Viertel vor Zwei….". Er wollte nicht klopfen, da die Weasleys garantiert schliefen. Allerdings konnte er nicht länger warten. Er musste sie einfach wieder sehen. Da kam ihm plötzlich eine Idee. „Die Uhrzeit hat doch auch etwas Gutes an sich…", sagte er leise vor sich hin, als er begann Pergament, Tinte und eine Feder aus seinem Koffer zu kramen. Er flüsterte „Lumos" und im schwachen Lichtschein seines Zauberstabs blickte er auf das Pergament. Er hielt kurz inne und begann dann zu schreiben:

„Liebe Ginny,

ich hoffe du verzeihst mir, dass ich dich zu solch einer Zeit wecke, aber gerade wo du diese Zeilen liest, wandere ich durch euren Garten. Ich bin eben angekommen und wollte nicht das ganze Haus wecken. Allerdings ist mir, seit der Beerdigung etwas klar geworden, worüber ich gerne vorher allein mit dir sprechen wollen würde. Wenn du also deinen Schlaf für mich opfern könntest und mir die Gelegenheit geben möchtest, könnten wir uns in eurem Garten treffen. Du kannst dir Zeit lassen, ich werde mich nicht weg bewegen.

In Liebe  
Dein Harry.

P.S. Ich habe kein Drachen-Tattoo auf meiner Brust."

Er überflog die Zeilen noch mal, öffnete dann Hedwigs Käfig und gab ihr den Brief. Sie nahm die Pergamentrolle, breitete ihre Flügel aus und stieg in den dunklen Himmel empor. Es war Vollmond, daher konnte Harry ihr hinterher schauen. Sie flog auf das Haus zu, stieg empor, flog um die Hausecke und war dann nicht mehr zu sehen.

Nun hieß es abwarten. Harry setzte sich auf einen toten Baumstamm und beobachtete einen Gnom, welcher versuchte einen Regenwurm, der sich um einen kleinen Ast gewickelt hatte in ein Loch zu ziehen. Doch der Regenwurm erwies sich als durchaus zäh. Nach ein paar Minuten gab der Gnom resigniert auf und verzog sich ohne ein vorzeitiges Frühstück in seinen Bau.

Es war eine ruhige Nacht. Der Mond leuchtete hell von einem wolkenlosen Himmel herab. Es war nahezu windstill. In der Ferne gaben ein paar Kröten ihr Konzert und außer ihnen und ein paar Grillen war es vollkommen still. Ab und zu war noch das Rufen einer Eule aus dem nahe gelegenen Wäldchen zu hören, welche wohl vorzeitig schlafen gehen wollte und sich über den Lärm ihrer Nachbarn im Teich beschwerte.  
Harry nahm jedes noch so kleine Geräusch war. Beim jedem Rascheln und Knacken schreckte er zusammen. Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke… Was wäre, wenn Ginny gar nicht hier wäre? Sie könnte bei einer Freundin sein… Sie könnte einen neuen Freund haben?!... Harry begann mit den Zweifeln zu kämpfen. Er war so vertieft in seine Gedanken, dass er den dunklen Schatten nicht bemerkte, der sich von hinten an ihn heranschlich.

Langsam und auf Zehenspitze näherte er sich dem Jungen, der dort mit leerem Blick auf dem Baumstamm saß und alles um sich herum vergessen hatte.  
„Nur noch ein paar Meter… und dann, endlich… Wie lange habe ich mich nach diesem Moment gesehnt… . Auf jenen Moment, in welchem ich ihm das Heimzahlen kann, was er mir angetan hat."

Harry hatte endlich gegen seine Zweifel gesiegt und erschrak bei dem Gedanken, dass er in den letzten fünf Minuten überhaupt nichts von seinem Umfeld mitbekommen hatte.  
Doch er konnte nichts hören, außer dem Wind, welcher in den Blättern raschelte… dem Kröten und Grillenkonzert… dem verärgerten Klagen der Eul-….. Plötzliche wurde Harry aschfahl. Soeben fiel ihm ein, dass es ja windstill war. Wie konnte dann also der Wind in den Blättern rascheln?!... Eine eisige Kälte ergriff Besitz von seinem Körper. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich an seinem Rücken aus. Seine Nackenhaare richteten sich langsam auf…. Es war zu spät. Jemand stand hinter ihm. Plötzlich spürte er einen harten Stich im Rücken. Dieser jemand, der dort hinter ihm stand hatte seinen Zauberstab in Harrys Rücken gebohrt und bedrohte ihn nun damit. Harry packte die Panik. Wie konnte er nur so dumm gewesen sein. Voldemort setzte alles daran ihn zu bekommen und er setzte sich völlig schutzlos und unaufmerksam mitten in der Nacht hier hin. „Das kann nicht das Ende sein", dachte Harry…

Es verging fast eine Minute in der die beiden so dastanden und nichts passierte. Weder Harry, noch der Angreifer bewegten sich oder sagten ein Wort.  
Dann, ohne Vorwarnung spürte Harry eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter. Sie wanderte langsam über seinen Rücken und die Fingerspitzen tänzelten leicht in seinem Nacken. Was war hier los?  
Ein leichter Wind trieb Harry nun einen Duft in die Nase, so verführerisch und beruhigend, dass Harry alle Furcht vergaß. Es war ein Gemisch aus frischer Seeluft und einer Blumenwiese… „Blumen…" plötzlich wusste Harry, wer dort hinter ihm stand und ihn so erschreckt hatte. Und er konnte es ihr nicht mal verübeln, nachdem was er ihr angetan hatte, war dies die Rache dafür. Ruckartig drehte er sich um und sah in ihre leuchtenden Augen.

Vor ihm stand Ginny Weasley. Sie lächelte ihn verschmitzt an und zwinkerte keck mit ihren Augen. „Da war der große Harry Potter aber ganz schön in der Zwickmühle, oder?", sie lächelte ihn an. „Aber zum Glück hat die große Ginny Weasley mit Harry Potter noch einmal Gnade walten lassen, oder?", fragte Harry zurück. „Ginny, verzeihst du mir? Ich liebe dich, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Du bist das allerwichtigste für mich… Ich wollte nur, dass dir nichts passiert, aber ohne dich fühle ich mich einfach nutzlos. Du bist diejenige, die mir die Kraft gibt meine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, bitte vergib mir. Ich liebe dich." Und bei diesen Worten nahm er ihre warmen Hände in seine. Sie lächelte ihn sanft an. Sie brauchten keine Worte um sich zu verstehen. Langsam zog sie ihn an sich, ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen. Sie öffnete leicht ihre Lippen und zog ihn immer weiter an sich. Ihre Lippen berührten sich, Harry konnte ihren weichen Lippen auf seinen spüren. Ihre Zungen begannen leidenschaftlich miteinander zu spielen und ihre Hände erkundeten den Körper des jeweils anderen. Nun bemerkte Harry, dass Ginny nichts weiter als einen Morgenmantel und darunter ein Shirt trug. Sie zog ihn langsam auf die Erde und auf sich. Sie hatte so lange auf diesen Moment warten müssen. Nun endlich war es soweit. Sie öffnete den Morgenmantel und warf ihn beiseite. Harry erkundete mit seinen Händen nun jeden Zentimeter ihres Oberkörpers und wann immer er dabei ihre Haut berührte merkte er, wie sich das Prickeln in seiner Körpermitte weiter steigerte. Ginny riss ihm geradezu sein Shirt herunter und flüsterte ihm zu: „Ich muss doch schaun, ob da wirklich kein Tattoo ist." Sie grinsten sich an und sie begann mit ihrem Mund sanft Harrys Oberkörper zu verwöhnen. Sie spielte mit der Zungenspitze darauf. Lies sie um seine Brustwarzen kreisen. Spielte mit der Zunge in seinem Bauchnabel.  
Parallel dazu wanderten ihre Hände immer weiter seinen Oberkörper hinab, öffneten seine Hose und befreiten ihn schließlich gänzlich von jedweder Kleidung.  
Harry wanderte mit den Händen ihre Oberschenkel aufwärts unter ihr Shirt, lies seine Fingerspitzen mit ihren Brustwarzen spielen, küsste sanft ihren Hals und befreite sie ebenfalls von dem Shirt.

Nun begann er mit den Fingerspitzen ihren Oberkörper abwärts zu streichen, immer ein Stück weiter, während sie seine Oberschenkel ausgiebig erkundigte. Er saugte an ihren Brustwarzen und wanderte dann mit der Zungenspitze gen Süden. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich ihrem Mund, als er mit der Zunge ihren Schoß erreichte. Er verwöhnte sie dort sanft, während er mit den Händen weiter ihren Oberkörper streichelte. Er spürte ebenso wie sie, wie ihr beider Puls anstieg und die Luft um sie herum zu brennen schien. Es wurde immer heißer und seine Männlichkeit war nun vollends erwacht. Nachdem er sie zum Höhepunkt gebracht hatte drehte sie ihn auf den Rücken, setzte sich auf ihn und lies ihn tief in sich eindringen. Sie bewegten ihre Becken auf und ab. Ihr rotes Haar flatterte um Harrys Kopf, er war von einem roten Schleier umgeben und sah nur noch ihre leuchtend grünen Augen. Er umfasste ihre Taille, während sie beide immer leidenschaftlicher und schneller auf den Höhepunkt zuarbeiteten. Sie küssten sich wieder leidenschaftlich und ließen ihre Zungen miteinander spielen. Plötzlich brach in ihrer beider Bauchnabel, die nun eng aneinander gedrückt waren ein riesen Feuerwerk los. Sie erreichten beide den Höhepunkt und blieben danach erschöpft eng aneinandergekuschelt liegen. „Ich liebe dich auch", brach schließlich Ginny das Schweigen und eng aneinander geschmiegt schliefen sie ein.

Mit einem lauten Schrei erwachte Harry. Er blickte auf seine nackten Füße. Dort an seinem großen Zeh hing, seine kleinen Zähne in Harrys Zeh verbissen, einer der Gnomen, welche im Garten der Weasleys lebten. Leise fluchend schleuderte er den Gnomen fort und betrachtete die Bisswunde an seinem Zeh. Ein leises lachen ließ ihn zur Seite blicken. Dort neben ihm hatte sich Ginny aufgerichtet und grinste ihn an. Im ersten Moment war Harry sprachlos, da sie dort nackt in ihrer ganzen Schönheit neben ihm saß. Dann fasst er sich wieder und fragte: „Warum lachst du?" „Naja, die Narbe an deinem Zeh wird dich jetzt immer an unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht erinnern." ,antwortete Ginny grinsend. Nun schmunzelte auch Harry und beugte sich vor um sie zu küssen. Als sie sich voneinander lösten blickte Ginny plötzlich erschrocken auf. Am Horizont waren bereits die ersten roten Streifen der aufgehenden Sonne zu sehen.

„Was tun wir jetzt? Wir können ja schlecht so im Garten liegen bleiben und warten, dass sie uns entdecken." Harry, bei der Vorstellung er würde von einem der Weasleays nackt mit Ginny im Garten erwischt werden blickte nun ebenfalls erschrocken drein. „Am besten, ich gehe wieder hinein und du wirst draußen warten und dann später wenn die ersten wach sind klopfen und sagen du wärst gerade erst Gekommen." Harry grinste sie verschmitzt an und sagte: „Ich bin doch aber schon viel eher gekommen." Ginny streckte ihm die Zunge entgegen musste dann aber auch schmunzeln: „Angekommen." korrigierte sie sich und küsste ihn sanft. „Aber kann ich dich überhaupt hier unten alleine lassen, so unachtsam wie du letzte Nacht warst?.", sagte Ginny. „Wer weiß, wer dann noch über mich herfällt.", lachte Harry. „Vielleicht ja ein noch ein paar Gnome?!", konterte Ginny und steckte ihm die Zunge entgegen. „Besser du kommst jetzt mit zu mir ins Bett, ob es dir passt oder nicht. Heute früh lassen wir uns dann was einfallen bzgl. deiner Ankunft und den Anderen." Harry war einverstanden und wollte ihr auch nicht widersprechen. Er war zu glücklich wieder bei ihr zu sein. So schlichen die beiden Händchen haltend in ihr Zimmer, schlossen die Tür hinter sich ab und kuschelten sich unter der Bettdecke eng aneinander.


	3. Schokokekse zum Dessert

Harry und Ginny waren beide so glücklich und geschafft, dass sie augenblicklich erneut einschliefen. So gut hatten beide schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen…

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch Ginnys Fenster fielen wurden die beiden durch einen Aufruhr im Haus unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Sie hörten aufgeregte laute Stimmen, Leute polterten die Treppe herunter. „Haben wir etwas verpasst?", fragte Harry schlaftrunken. „Keine Ahnung.", antwortete Ginny besorgt.  
In diesem Moment kamen hastige Schritte die Treppe herauf und Sekunden später klopfte es laut und hektisch an Ginnys Tür. „Ginny?! Wach auf! Es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert!" Es war die besorgte Stimme von Arthur Weasley. „Ich bin sofort unten Dad.", antwortete Ginny schnell. Sie hörten wie Mr. Weasley wieder die Treppe abwärts stürmte. Ginny sprang aus dem Bett und lief zum Fenster. Harry hatte in all der Aufregung vergessen, dass sie beide ja nackt geschlafen hatten. Er betrachtete Ginny fasziniert und hätte lieber andere Dinge, als die Ursache des Aufruhrs erkundet.

Ginny drehte sich plötzlich um und blickte ihn besorgt an. „Meine gesamte Familie rennt dort unten über unser Gelände. Was ist da los?" Harry sah sie schweigend an. „Am besten du gehst zu ihnen. Dann wirst du es erfahren." Ginny zog sich rasch an und wollte gerade das Zimmer verlassen, als Harry sagte: „Ich werde mich mit dem Tarnumhang aus dem Haus schleichen und dann plötzlich vor der Tür stehen." „Klasse Idee.", sagte Ginny. „Nur gibt es da ein klitzekleines Problem, welches uns aber sicher nicht zu stören braucht." „Und das wäre?", fragte Harry. „Ohne Koffer kein Tarnumhang. Und ohne ihn wird das mit dem Unsichtbarwerden etwas problematisch.", scherzte Ginny.

Plötzlich viel es Harry wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Ginny! Mein Koffer!" Panisch sprang er aus dem Bett und zog sich an. „Sag jetzt nicht, du hast ihn mitten auf dem Hof stehen lassen?!" Harry lief rot an. „Ähm… nicht direkt auf dem Hof. Ich hatte ihn gestern in euren Schuppen gestellt." „Das würde dann natürlich den ganzen Aufruhr hier erklären." Ginny seufzte und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Im Schuppen bewahren wir das Getreide für unsere Hühner auf. Und das erste was meine Mum am Morgen tut ist die Hühner zu füttern." „Dann haben sie meinen Koffer entdeckt und denken mir sei etwas zugestoßen?" Ginny nickte. „Ach herje…" Harry setzte sich neben sie.

„Das wird spaßig werden. Und ich hatte mich so auf ein leckeres Frühstück gefreut…". Er runzelte die Stirn. Ginny schleuderte ihm ein Kissen entgegen. „Dass ihr Kerle immer nur ans Essen denken könnt… schrecklich! Und was machen wir jetzt? Essen wird uns wohl kaum aus dieser Lage helfen."  
„Vielleicht doch." Harry dachte kurz nach. „Ich hab da eine Idee. Mehr als schief gehen kann die auch nicht." „Oh, da bin ich aber beruhigt.", sagte Ginny mit leicht ironischem Unterton. „Vertrau mir, Schatz. Sie wird nicht schief gehen." Harry grinste sie an und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Du müsstest deine Familie nur kurz ablenken, damit ich mich unbemerkt aus dem Haus schleichen kann." „Das lässt sich einrichten. Gib mir 5 Minuten. Dann viel Erfolg." Sie küsste ihn und verließ das Zimmer. Keine 3 Minuten später konnte Harry laute Schreie hören und stahl sich leise aus dem Haus. Der Hof war leer, doch er konnte ein Stimmengewirr aus dem Garten zu ihm herüber wehen hören. Er verschwendete keine Zeit und spurtete los. Er lief die Einfahrt hinunter in Richtung Dorf. Auf dem halben Weg dorthin kam ihm der Gedanke, dass es viel zu lange dauern würde. Also zückte er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte „Accio Süßigkeiten."

Keine 10 Meter von Harry entfernt war gerade ein Fuchs damit beschäftigt sich über eine Packung Schokoladenkekse her zu machen, welche er aus dem Dorf stibitzt hatte. Bei dem Gedanken an die Kekse lief ihm das Wasser im Munde zusammen. Schon die Verpackung roch viel besser als die Mäuse und Kaninchen, mit welchen er sich sonst abfinden musste.  
Er hatte die Packung zwischen seine Vorderläufe geklemmt und hielt sie mit ihnen fest während er mit den Zähnen versuchte die Verpackung zu öffnen, als er plötzlich einen Menschen witterte. Der Mensch roch gehetzt, nach Schweiß. Doch er würde sich nicht von der Packung abbringen lassen. Dafür rochen die Kekse schon durch die Verpackung viel zu verführerisch.

Er hörte wie der Mensch stehen blieb und etwas murmelte. Doch seine Ohren und seine Nase verrieten ihm, dass für ihn keine Gefahr bestand. Er wollte sich gerade wieder der Verpackung zuwenden, als jene aus seinen Pfoten glitt und in die Luft stieg. Wie von einem unsichtbaren Faden gezogen schwebte die Verpackung von ihm weg. Er biss in die Verpackung um sie aufzuhalten, doch seine Kraft reichte dazu nicht aus. Mit traurigen Augen sah er den Keksen hinterher die nun über ein Gebüsch schwebten und aus seinem Blickfeld verschwanden. Es waren einfach komische Zeiten. Nun begann auch schon der Krempel, den die Menschen wegwarfen vor ihm zu fliehen. Resigniert drehte sich der Fuchs um und trottete in den nahe gelegenen Wald, in der Hoffnung dort etwas weniger lebendiges zu fressen zu bekommen.

Kurz nachdem Harry seinen Zauber ausgeführt hatte, sah er in einigen Metern Entfernung eine dreckige und beschädigte Schachtel auf sich zufliegen. Sein Plan war es gewesen, zu den Weasleys zurückzulaufen und zu sagen er sei letzte Nacht angekommen, wollte sie aber nicht wecken und habe daher im Schuppen auf den Morgen gewartet. Kurz vor Morgengrauen sei ihm jedoch eingefallen, dass er kein Gastgeschenk für die Weasleys bei sich hatte und er sei nur kurz aufgebrochen um noch eine Kleinigkeit zu besorgen. Da der Koffer ihn gestört hätte, habe er ihn im Schuppen stehen lassen und in der Eile vergessen eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen.

Er betrachtete das schmutzige Paket, welches er nun in den Händen hielt. So hatte er sich das mit dem Geschenk allerdings nicht vorgestellt. Er tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf die Verpackung und dachte: „Reparo". Mittlerweile hatte er den Dreh mit den ungesagten Zaubern raus. Sofort hielt er eine glänzende fabrikneue Schachtel in den Händen. Auf ihr abgebildet war eine ältere Frau, welche ihren Enkeln Kakao und Schokoladenkekse servierte. „Besser als nichts.", dachte Harry. Er hoffte Mrs. Weasley würde die Abbildung nicht als Anspielung auf ihr Alter verstehen.

Er rannte den Weg bis zur Einfahrt zurück, hielt dort kurz inne um Luft zu holen und schlenderte dann gemütlich die Einfahrt hinauf. Gerade, als er um die Ecke in den Hof bog, stürmten Mrs. Weasley dicht gefolgt von Ron, Hermine, Bill und Fleur um die Ecke. Mr. Weasley und Charly trugen Ginny, welche offensichtlich ohnmächtig war, Mrs. Weasley rief ihnen jede Menge Anweisungen zu: „Packt sie aufs Sofa. Und legt ihr einen feuchten Waschlappen auf den Kopf, dann wird sie schnell wieder munter. Fällt beim Anblick eines Gnomes in Ohnmacht. Was es nicht alles gibt. Und was steht ihr hier eigentlich faul herum? Haben wir Harry etwa schon gefunden?", fauchte sie Ron, Hermine und Fleur an, welche in dem Chaos einfach nur perplex dastanden. Niemand nahm von Harry Notiz, der dort in der Einfahrt stand, eine Kekspackung in den Händen hielt und dem Geschehen beeindruckt folgte. Dafür hielt Mrs. Weasley alle zu sehr auf Trab.

„Nun los, sucht jeden Winkel noch einmal ab. Irgendwo muss ja eine Spur von ihm sein.", gab sie weiter Anweisungen. Harry räusperte sich laut. Mrs. Weasley sah kurz zu ihm auf. „Oh, hallo Harry. Schön jetzt haben wir einen Sucher mehr. Am besten du schließt dich Ron an. Er wird noch mal im Garten nachsehen. Arthur! Charly! Haltet euch nicht zu lange mit Ginny auf, sie wird schon wieder kommt raus und helft suchen."

Mr. Weasley und Charly kamen aus dem Haus und blieben verdutzt in der Tür stehen. Sie blickten zu Harry, der dort immer noch perplex stand und ihnen völlig verdattert zu winkte. Mrs. Weasley hatte ihn in ihrer Aufregung gar nicht für voll genommen. „Was steht ihr da so rum wie zwei Schneemänner die auf den Frühling warten?! Er wird wohl kaum plötzlich vor euren Nasen auftauchen, wenn ihr dort tatenlos rum steht. Sucht ihr nun endlich weiter oder soll ich euch erst Beine machen?!, drohte sie den beiden. Das alles sagte sie in so einem Tempo, dass Charly und Mr. Weasley ihr nur mit offenen Mündern zuhören konnten. „Molly…", versuchte schließlich Mr. Weasley seine Frau zu unterbrechen. „Da ist Harry. Er steht in der Einfahrt." Mrs. Weasley fauchte ihren Mann an: „Ich weiß dass Harry in der Einfahrt steht er wird uns suchen helfen nicht wahr Harry?!... Harry?" Plötzlich schien der Groschen bei ihr gefallen zu sein. „Harry!" Sie stürmte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn so stark, dass Harry befürchtete er würde keine Luft mehr bekommen. „Oh, Harry. Wo warst du? Was ist passiert? Bist du okay? Du bist ja völlig abgemagert!" „Molly, jetzt lass ihn doch erst einmal zu Wort kommen.", schaltete sich Mr. Weasley ein. „Wa-? Oh, ja. Verzeih mir bitte Harry, wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Harry gelang es schließlich Mrs. Weasley vollends zu beruhigen und erzählte die Geschichte, welche er sich zurecht gelegt hatte. Als sie dann alle gemeinsam am Frühstückstisch saßen, selbst Ginny war wieder putzmunter, was natürlich nur an der grandiosen Pflege ihrer Mutter lag, wie sie versicherte. Sie hatte sich unauffällig neben Harry gesetzt. Er wusste es jedoch besser. Sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass Fred und George ihr altes Zimmer noch immer als Lagerraum nutzten und dort ihr komplettes Sortiment an Lach- und Schwänzleckereien lagerte. Ein Kollapskeks und man war für 10 Minuten völlig weg. Lediglich Hermine schien ihm seine Geschichte nicht abzukaufen und blickte immer wissend grinsend zu den beiden herüber.

Mittlerweile konnten alle über die Geschichte lachen. Am meisten natürlich Ginny und Harry, die als Einzige die wahre Geschichte kannten und sich nun köstlich über Mrs. Weasleys Verhalten amüsierten. Nachdem Harry die Kekse überreicht hatte, hatte Ron sofort einen neuen Spitznamen für ihn in petto. Er sprach ihn an diesem Tag nur noch mit „Schokoopa" bzw. „Kekserleger" an. Und wenn er über ihn sprach nannte er ihn nur den „auserwählten Keks" bzw. den „Kekssucher" was ihm zahlreiche Lacher, auch von Harry einbrachte. Erst zum Abendbrot, als Ron den Vorschlag machte, man solle den Schnatz beim Quidditch doch gegen einen Schokokeks ersetzen bereitete Mrs. Weasley dem ganzen ein Ende indem sie sagte er solle sich ein Beispiel an Harry nehmen, schließlich denke nicht jeder Manieren würden sehr gut zu Yorkshire Pudding schmecken.  
Harry grinste Ron frech an, der ihm nur die Zunge entgegen streckte.  
Zum Nachtisch servierte Mrs. Weasley dann Harrys Schokokekse. Harry war überrascht, dass sie doch so gut schmeckten. Schließlich wusste er ja nicht einmal wie alt sie waren.

Nachdem alle fertig waren scheuchte Mrs. Weasley sie alle ins Bett. Da alle Zimmer belegt waren und Hermine bereits im Gästezimmer schlief wurde Harry wieder bei Ron einquartiert. Jedoch machte Hermine zuvor noch einen Abstecher zu Ginny um endlich die wahre Geschichte zu erfahren. Von Wange zu Wange grinsend verließ sie schließlich wieder Ginnys Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Eigenes.


	4. Überraschungen

In all der Aufregung und durch die Freude wieder mit Ginny zusammen zu sein hatte Harry eines vollkommen vergessen: Seinen Geburtstag. So ging er also am Abend seines Geburtstages ins Bett, ohne daran zu denken, dass er Geburtstag gehabt hatte.

Natürlich hatten seine Freunde seinen Geburtstag nicht vergessen. Nachdem Mrs. Weasley alle auf ihre Zimmer geschickt hatte, begannen die Planungen für eine Überraschungsfeier. Nach und nach schlichen sich daher alle wieder aus den Betten und versammelten sich in der Küche. Lediglich Ron nahm an den Planungen nicht Teil, da Harry es mitbekommen hätte, wenn er für längere Zeit das Zimmer verlassen hätte.

Die Planungen waren schon in vollem Gange, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. „Wer ist da?", fragte Mr. Weasley sofort misstrauisch.  
„Ich bin es Arthur.", hörten sie die Stimme von Prof. McGonagall. „Minerva? Was machst du denn hier?" Mr. Weasley wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als Hermine fragte: „Woher wissen wir, dass sie es wirklich ist?" „Du hast recht, Hermine. Wir müssen es erst herausbekommen." unterstützte ihn Mrs Weasley. „Okay", sagte Mr. Weasley und dachte kurz nach. „Minerva, was war Albus Lieblingsmarmelade?" „Himbeere", antwortete Prof. McGonagall prompt.

Mr. Weasley öffnete die Tür und die Professorin trat ein. Doch niemand beachtete sie. Hinter ihr schritt ein Mann in die Küche der Weasleys, den niemand kannte. Er trug einen saphirschwarzen langen Reiseumhang, war um die 1,90 Meter groß und hatte flammend rote Haare. Gegen die Farbe seiner Haare sahen die roten Haare der Weasleys aus wie die Farbe auf einem ausgewaschenen T-Shirt. Elegant und unter den Blicken aller die in der Küche versammelt waren schritt er durch die Tür und blieb neben Prof. Mc´Gonagall stehen, welche nun versuchte mit einem lauten Räuspern die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden wieder auf sich zu lenken.

„Chrm, chrm… Einen angenehmen Abend, wünsche ich Ihnen allen. Darf ich Ihnen Monsieur de Feniér vorstellen. Er ist ein französischer Auror und ein alter Freund von Albus." Mr. Weasley schritt auf de Feniér zu und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Monsieur de Feniér, was führt sie zu uns?" „Oh, bitte nennen Sie misch Louis, Monsieur Weazley.", sprach de Feniér mit französischem Akzent. Er hatte eine tiefe wohlklingende und melodische Stimme. Alle Frauen in der Küche waren sofort ganz hingerissen von ihm und starrten ihn förmlich an.„Isch bin gekomme nach England, auf die Wünsch von Prof. Dumbledore. Er hat ein Testament hinterlassen, welches nach seinem Willen am Tag von ´arrys Geburtstagsfeier in meinem Beisein geöffnet und vorgetragen werden soll. Minerva hat misch davon unterrichtet und isch habe misch sofort auf die Weg gemacht."

„Wie alt er wohl ist?", flüsterte Hermine Ginny zu. „Keine Ahnung raunte Ginny zurück, auf jeden Fall sieht er extrem süß aus." Beide Mädchen zwinkerten ihm zu und lächelten ihn an.

De Feniér, dem dies nicht entgangen war lächelte die beiden an. „Mesdames, isch glaube sie sollten sisch nicht zu viel erhoffe. Isch bin bereits über 40. Aber merci für das compliment Mademoiselle Weazley. Und er zwinkerte ihr vergnügt zu. Die beiden Mädchen liefen sofort knallrot an und Fred und George wieherten los.

„Natürlich möchte sich auch der Orden an Harrys Geburtstag beteiligen. Aus diesem Grund bin ich hier.", unterbrach McGonagall das Gespräch. „Oui,oui. Isch denke wir müssen eine Feier vorbereiten.", stimmte de Feniér ihr zu. Die restliche Nacht verbrachten sie damit die Feier am nächsten Tag zu planen und vorzubereiten. Es wurde gekocht, geschmückt und geplant. Auch Einladungen wurden verschickt und gegen 4 Uhr morgens war dann endlich alles soweit fertig. „Nun aber ab ins Bett meine Lieben!", scheuchte sie Mrs. Weasley nun alle hoch. „Wir sollten nun ein paar Stunden schlafen, damit wir morgen zumindest etwas ausgeruht sind. „Minerva und Louis, darf ich Ihnen Percys Zimmer, sowie das Zimmer der Zwillinge zur Verfügung stellen?" „Vielen Dank Molly, aber ich muss wieder in mein Büro, wenn ich also euren Kamin benutzen könnte?" „Natürlich Minerva." „Vielen Dank.", bedankte sich McGonagall bei ihr und streckte ihre müden Glieder. Auch de Feniér schloss sich Mc´Gonagall an, da er ein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel in London angemietet hatte. Langsam leerte sich die Küche und alle schlichen langsam in ihre Betten, schließlich waren auch Fred und George via Flohpulver zurück in die Winkelgasse gereist.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte fühlte er sich leicht benommen. Ein lautes Schnarchen verriet ihm, dass Ron noch immer schlief. Kurz darauf konnte Harry Mrs Weasley durch das Haus rufen hören, dass das Frühstück fertig wäre. Im selben Augenblick erwachte Ron mit dem lauten Knurren seines Magens und grinste Harry verlegen an. Nachdem sich die beiden angezogen hatten machten sie sich geradewegs in die Küche wo sonst immer gefrühstückt wurde. Umso überraschter waren sie, als sie eine völlig leere Küche vorfanden. Da Ron an den Planungen am Vorabend nicht teilgenommen hatte, schauten sie zunächst leicht verwundert im Wohnzimmer nach, was ebenfalls leer war und gingen dann hinaus in den Hof.

Das Wetter war gut, vielleicht wurde heute im Garten gefrühstückt. Sie liefen in Richtung Garten. Gerade als sie um die Ecke des Hauses bogen begann plötzlich ein großes Feuerwerk. In schillernden Farben verkündeten die Raketen: „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Herr der Schokoladenkekse." Und ehe er sich versehen konnte, war Harry umringt von vielen Leuten, welche ihm gratulieren wollten und ihm Geschenke überreichten. Harry freute sich riesig und war völlig überrascht.

Mr. und Mrs Weasley schenkten Harry einen wunderschönen mitternachtsblauen Festumhang. Von Fred und George, welche von Ron über die Keks-Geschichte informiert worden waren und die auch für das Feuerwerk verantwortlich waren, schenkten Harry Gutscheine für ihren Laden samt einer Familienpackung Schokoladenkekse. Von Ron und Hermine bekam Harry einen 6-teiligen Buchband über Defensive Zauber und Magie. Lupin und Tonks schenkten Harry zwei Karten für die nächste Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft in Afrika. Hagrid und sein Bruder Grawp schenkten Harry einen Beutel voller Felsenkekse, ein geflochtenes Seil aus Einhornhaar und einen großen abgebrochenen Ast von einem Baum. Von Ginny bekam Harry einen Talisman geschenkt, welcher aus einem roten Smaragd bestand, der mit eingravierten Rosenblättern verziert war. Mad Eye Moody schenkte Harry ein Feindglass und ein Spickoskop und empfahl ihm nie mehr ohne die beiden aus dem Haus zu gehen.

Von Neville und Luna bekam Harry ein Buch über wichtige magische Pflanzen und ihre Kräfte, sowie ein Jahresabonnement des „Klitterers". Fleur und Bill schenkten Harry ein seidenes mitternachtsblaues Hemd aus Frankreich, passend zum Umhang welchen er von Mrs Und Mr. Weasley geschenkt bekommen hatte, sowie ein Buch über alte Flüche und wie man sie brechen kann. Von Charly bekam Harry Lederhandschuhe und eine Hose aus Drachenhaut von einem norwegischen Stachelbuckel, ebenfalls in mitternachtsblau.  
Kreacher schenkte Harry eine schimmlige Kartoffel und Dobby und Winky schenkten Harry 10 unterschiedliche Socken.  
Zu guter Letzt kam schließlich Prof. McGonagall auf Harry zu, gratulierte ihm zum Geburtstag und überreichte ihm im Namen des Orden des Phönix einen mitternachtsblauen Ring mit roten eingravierten Flammen darin. „Mit diesem Ring, Harry, bist du nun offiziell Mitglied im Orden des Phönix. Ebenso wie Miss Granger, Miss Weasley und die Herren Ronald, Fred und George Weasley."

Harry bedankte sich bei ihr. Als McGonagall beiseitetrat gab sie den Blick frei auf einen Mann mit feuerroten Haaren. Louis de Feniér schritt auf Harry zu. Er stellte sich kurz vor, gratulierte ihm und überreichte ihm eine rotgoldene Schreibfeder. „Dies ist eine ganz besondere Feder, Harry. Sie stammt von demselben Phönix, dessen Schwanzfeder in deinem Zauberstab steckt." Dies sagte er in lupenreinem Englisch, woraufhin die Mädchen leicht enttäuschte Blicke tauschten.

Den Rest des Tages feierten sie alle fröhlich und Harry war überglücklich hier mit seinen Freunden feiern zu können.


	5. Dumbledores Testament

Gegen Abend, als es dunkel wurde trat nun Prof. Mc´Gonagall auf ein kleines Podest und bat die Gäste um ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Werte Gäste.  
Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass sie den Abend lieber vergnüglich beendet hätten. Jedoch ist es meine Aufgabe nun zu einem ernsten Thema zu kommen. Monsieur de Feniér und Harry, darf ich Sie beide bitte mit zu mir nach vorne bitten?!" Harry und de Feniér taten wie geheißen. „Vergangene Woche wurde das Testament von Prof. Dumbledore gefunden.", fuhr Mc´Gonagall fort. „In seinem Vorwort bat er mich, es heute Abend, in Anwesenheit aller, die hier sind zu verkünden. Da auch vertrauliche sowie geheime Dinge enthalten sind werde ich nun nach seiner Anweisung einen Zauber ausführen, welcher es zum einen etwaigen ungebetenen Zuhörern unmöglich macht uns zu belauschen und zum anderen es uns jedem einzelnen unmöglich macht, das gehörte jemandem Nichtanwesenden zu berichten." Sie führte eine Folge sehr komplizierter Bewegungen mit ihrem Zauberstab durch ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Plötzlich begann sich das Grundstück der Weasleys aufzulösen. Die Farben um sie herum verschwammen in Farbwirbeln und ein merkwürdiges Rauschen lag in ihren Ohren. Nach wenigen Sekunden formten die Farbwirbel wieder feste Formen und Strukturen und das Rauschen lies nach. Alle außer Prof. Mc´Gonagall sahen sich um. Sie standen in der großen Halle von Hogwarts. De Feniér lies einen beeindruckten Pfiff hören.

„Ich werde nun mit der Testamentsverkündung beginnen.", lenkte Mc´Gonagall die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. „Bitte setzen Sie sich." Und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs erschienen Stühle aus dem Nichts und alle Anwesenden nahmen Platz.  
„Ich möchte Sie noch darauf hinweisen, dass das Testament bisher nicht geöffnet wurde und der Inhalt daher vollkommen unbekannt ist." Zum Beweis dafür hob sie die Pergamentrolle nach oben und zeigte das unbeschädigte Siegel mit dem Wappen von Hogwarts. Mit ihrem Zauberstab öffnete Sie das Siegel und begann Dumbledores Testament vorzulesen.

„Liebe Freunde,

wenn ihr diese Zeilen zu hören bekommt werde ich von euch gegangen sein. Dies geschah auf meinen Wunsch hin. Doch bevor ich euch die Umstände meines Ablebens näher bringen werde, möchte ich zunächst zu einem vergnüglichen Thema kommen.

Harry, du feierst heute deinen 17. Geburtstag. Ich wünsche dir daher alles erdenklich Gute und viel Glück auf der Reise, die wir gemeinsam begonnen haben und welche du nun ohne mich beenden wirst. Du hörst richtig, Harry. Ich schreibe nicht, dass du auf dieser Reise allein sein wirst und auch nicht, dass du diese Reise beenden musst. Du erinnerst dich sicherlich an unsere Unterhaltung im letzten Schuljahr. Dir ist freigestellt, welchen Weg du einschlägst. Aber wie ich dich kenne wirst du die Reise beenden."

Im Saal war es totenstill. Alle lauschten Mc´Gonagalls Stimme und Harry spürte wie seine Augen langsam feucht wurden. Wie immer bei dem Gedanken an Dumbledores Tod überkam ihn ein Gefühl der Hoffnungslosigkeit. Er fühlte sich schwach und wusste nicht wie er ohne Dumbledores Hilfe die Aufgabe erfüllen konnte, die auf seinen Schultern lastete.  
Prof. Mc´Gonagall fuhr mit ihrem Vortrag fort:

„Und du wirst auf dieser Reise nicht alleine sein, Harry. Auch wenn du dich jetzt vielleicht verlassen fühlst, bitte schau dich um. All die Leute die hier bei dir sitzen. Sie halten zu dir. Sie werden dir helfen die Aufgabe erfolgreich zu lösen. Sie lieben dich. Auch hier möchte ich dich an unsere Gespräche erinnern. Es gibt eine Macht, von der Voldemort zwar weiß, welche er aber schon immer unterschätzt hat. Es ist die Macht der Liebe Harry. Ich mag dich verlassen haben, doch deine Freunde sind immer noch für dich da und sie werden auch immer für dich da sein. Du bist somit nicht alleine. Bitte vergiss das nie, Harry. Die Treue die du mir in den ganzen 6 Jahren, die wir uns kannten entgegengebracht hast werden auch deine Freunde dir entgegen bringen. Und zum Dank für deine Treue, Harry, möchte ich dir zu deinem 17. Geburtstag die beiden wertvollsten Dinge schenken, die ich besessen habe. Zum einen mein Denkarium. Es wird dir sicherlich noch nützlich sein und sei es nur zum ablegen von köstlichen Kochrezepten. Das zweite Geschenk ist gleichsam auch ein Symbol für eine weitere Aufgabe, die ich dir auferlegen möchte. Du musst diese Aufgabe nicht annehmen, aber wenn du sie annimmst, wird dir das auf deiner Reise sehr von Nutzen sein. Ich vermache dir, Harry James Potter, Fawkes, meinen Phönix, sowie die Führung des Ordens des Phönix.

Als Mc´Gonagall mit diesem Satz geendet hatte, wurde der Raum plötzlich von einem wundersamen Klang erfüllt. Das Lied des Phönix lies Mc´Gonagall inne halten und drang tief in die Herzen der Anwesenden. Es erfüllte sie alle mit Trost und Hoffnung. Nach einer, wie es ihnen schien, halben Ewigkeit, in der sie alle gerührt dem Lied des Phönix lauschten, verstummte der Gesang plötzlich und aus der Decke brach ein roter Feuerball, der durch die Große Halle schwebte. Er drehte eine Runde über ihren Köpfen, teilte sich dann in zwei kleinere Feuerbälle, die nun auch unterschiedliche Bahnen durch die Halle flogen. Sie wirbelten geradezu durch die Halle. Sie wurden immer schneller, bald sah man nur noch rotgoldene Streifen, die sich zu Spiralen und obskuren Gebilden verflochten bis die beiden Feuerbälle schließlich über dem Lehrertisch, genauer gesagt über Dumbledores ehemaligen Platz aufeinander prallten. Durch den Aufprall entstand ein warmes grelles Licht, was sich von Dumbledores Stuhl ausgehend in der ganzen Halle ausbreitete und gleichsam eine angenehme Wärme verbreitete. Eine Wärme die vergleichbar war mit dem Gefühl, dass Harry immer empfunden hatte, wenn Dumbledore sich erhob um eine Rede zu halten. Das Licht war so grell, dass alle ihre Augen zusammenkneifen mussten. Nach einem lauten Knall verschwanden das Licht und die Wärme plötzlich und auf der Lehne des Schulleiterstuhls saß Fawkes, Dumbledores Phönix. Er breitete seine langen Flügel aus und schwebte elegant von seinem Platz auf Harry zu und lies sich auf dessen Schulter nieder. Er verbreitete eine angenehme Wärme in Harrys Körper und Harry schluckten die Tränen hinunter.  
Als alle wieder bereit waren fuhr Prof. Mc´Gonagall fort:

„Da ich meine Aufgabe, dich vollends auszubilden nicht abschließen konnte, bat ich meinen alten Freund, Louis de Feniér hierher zu kommen. Ich danke dir für dein kommen Louis. Ich habe Harry bisher in Tom Riddles Vergangenheit unterrichtet, damit es ihm gelingt die Horkruxe zu finden und zu vernichten. Doch um sie und schlussendlich auch Voldemort persönlich zu vernichten bedarf es noch anderen Dingen. Ich möchte daher dich bitten, Louis, Harrys Ausbildung fortzusetzen. Auch seine drei Freunde werden sich als sehr gute Schüler erweisen, weshalb ich dich bitte mit Harry auch Mrs. Weasley, sowie Mrs. Granger und Mr. Weasley zu unterrichten. Neben dieser Tätigkeit, welche äußerste Priorität hat möchte ich dich bitten, Minerva zu unterstützen die Schule zu leiten und den Posten als Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu übernehmen. Ich würde es auch begrüßen, wenn Harry mit seinen Freunden die ehemalige DA-Gruppe wieder ins Leben rufen und jene sozusagen als Vorstufe für den Orden des Phönix benutzen könnte.

Nachdem ich nun jede Menge Aufgaben verteilt habe bin ich euch natürlich auch eine Antwort, sowie eine Entschuldigung schuldig. Wie ich bereits zu Beginn erwähnt habe, war mein Tod Teil meines Plans.  
Als ich in jener Nacht mit Harry aufbrach um den Horkrux zu zerstören, wusste ich bereits, dass ich sterben würde und habe daher zuvor bereits diese Zeilen geschrieben.

Severus informierte mich über Voldemorts Pläne, mich durch Draco Malfoy umbringen zu lassen. Er informierte mich auch über den Unbrechbaren Schwur den er Dracos Mutter gegenüber geleistet hatte und geschworen hatte Draco zu helfen. Mir war von Anfang an klar, dass es Draco nicht gelingen würde mich umzubringen. Er würde es nicht über sich bringen wenn er mir gegenüber stünde. Jedoch war er clever genug dies mit verschiedenen Tricks zu versuchen und auch clever genug Severus nichts von seinen Plänen zu verraten.

Nachdem ich den dritten Horkrux aufgespürt hatte war es wiederum Severus, der mir eine entscheidende Information gab. Er sagte mir, dass Voldemort vor 18 Jahren, als er seine Horkruxe versteckte mit verschiedenen Zaubern und Zaubertränken experimentiert habe, gegen die es kein Gegenmittel gibt und die den Horkrux beschützen sollten. Diese Zauber und Tränke sollten einem einen langsamen und qualvollen Tod bescheren. Aus diesem Grund bat ich dich, Harry mich zu begleiten. Ich wusste ich würde mich opfern müssen um an den Horkrux heran zu kommen, doch musste er unbedingt vernichtet werden. Daher nahm ich dich mit. Du solltest ihn unbeschadet nach Hogwarts bringen, zusammen mit mir, sofern ich dazu noch in der Lage sein würde. Dort angekommen würde mir entweder Malfoy mit einem cleveren Plan, oder Severus selbst das Leid und den Schmerz nehmen.  
Ich bitte euch daher mich nicht für feige zu halten, dass ich den Tod vorgezogen habe. Aber hierdurch haben wir zweierlei gewonnen: Erstens: Severus genießt nun das uneingeschränkte Vertrauen des dunklen Lords und kann so den Orden mit noch besseren Informationen versorgen. Und Zweitens: Voldemort wird nun glauben, dass du völlig auf dich allein gestellt und ohne Unterstützung sein wirst. Wir konnten ihn also täuschen.  
Wenn ihr diese Zeilen lest werde ich also wahrscheinlich durch Severus umgebracht worden sein. Ich möchte mich bei euch dafür entschuldigen, dass ich euch so ohne weiteres verlassen habe, doch mein Tod ist kein großer Verlust für euch. Der Zahn der Zeit nagte schon länger an mir. Meine Hand war ein deutliches Zeichen dafür. Ich war zu langsam, als ich den Horkrux in Slytherins Ring zerstört habe und habe daher einen Teil des Fluches der auf ihm lag abbekommen. Severus konnte allerdings schlimmeres verhindern.  
Wahrscheinlich liege ich nun an einem Sandstrand unter einer Palme, lausche den Meereswellen und bin in Gedanken bei euch und insbesondere bei dir Harry. Ich weiß, dass du die Aufgabe mit deinen Freunden bewältigen wirst.  
Zu guter letzt möchte ich euch noch um eines bitten. Nehmt bitte Kontakt zu Severus auf. Er wird nächsten Dienstag im Grimauldplatz 12 sein. Er ist nach wie vor auf unserer Seite. Er wollte es nicht tun. Er tat es allein auf meinen Wunsch hin. Bitte vergesst das nicht und gebt ihm nicht die Schuld daran .

Nun bleibt mir nur noch euch nochmals alles erdenklich gute für euer Leben zu wünsche,  
ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr die Aufgaben, die auf euch zukommen meistern werdet, wenn ihr nur alle zusammen haltet und mich zum Schluss noch mal bei euch allen für eure Treue und euer Vertrauen zu bedanken, auch wenn ihr es mit so einem alten Kauz wie mir bestimmt nicht immer so leicht hattet.  
Insbesondere du Harry. Ich entschuldige mich bei dir für die Fehler die ich gemacht habe und die dir dein Leben nur noch unnötig schwerer gemacht haben. Ich hätte von Beginn an mit offenen Karten spielen sollen und dennoch hast du mir die Treue gehalten. Ich bin stolzer auf dich, als du es dir vorstellen kannst, Harry.

Wir sehen uns bestimmt irgendwann wieder. Ich werde all eure Verwandten grüßen, insbesondere deine Eltern und Sirius, Harry und ihnen berichten wie stolz sie auf dich sein können.

In Liebe  
Euer Albus Dumbledore

In der Halle war es totenstill. Prof. Mc´Gonagall kämpfte mit den Tränen, die letzten Zeilen hatte sie nur noch mit großer Mühe hervorgebracht. Alle in der Halle waren damit beschäftigt gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen. Doch lange konnten sie nicht dagegen ankämpfen und aller Schmerz und alle Trauer, die sie je hatten überstehen müssen, bahnten sich ihren Weg nach außen. Sie versuchten sich gegenseitig zu trösten, lagen sich gegenseitig in den Armen. Alle mit feuchten Gesichtern, die Tränen rollten nur so über die einzelnen Wangen, ab und zu war ein Schluchzer zu hören.

Zwischen den Schluchzern begann plötzlich Fawkes wieder sein Lied zu singen. Es war wieder eine wundersame Melodie, die aus dem tiefsten ihrer Herzen zu kommen schien. Doch sie spiegelte nicht die Trauer und auch nicht die Angst wieder, sondern sie brachte allen Mut, alle Hoffnung und alle Zuversicht zum Ausdruck, die dort, tief verborgen in den Herzen eines jeden Einzelnen schlummerten. Und diese Hoffnung und Zuversicht entsprang eben jener Macht, die Dumbledore so sehr betont hatte und die Voldemort so sehr unterschätzte. Es war das Lied der Liebe, welches Fawkes nun sang und jeder der Anwesenden empfand Liebe, was zeigte, dass Dumbledore Recht behalten hatte. Ein starkes Band der Liebe verband sie alle. Stärker noch als jede andere Magie. Da waren Neville und Luna. Neville liebte seine Eltern, welche durch Voldemort bis zum Wahnsinn gefoltert wurden und Neville liebte Luna und Luna liebte ihn und beide verdankten sie Harry, dass sie ihr Selbstvertrauen gefunden hatten und auch Achtung von anderen erfuhren. Da war Hagrid der seinen Bruder gefunden hatte und der Dumbledore soviel verdankte und den von Anfang an eine innige Beziehung mit Harry Verband. Da waren Fred und George, die ihre Freundinnen Angelina und Katie liebten und die von Harry ihr Startkapital für ihren Laden bekommen hatten. Da waren Tonks und Lupin, die durch Voldemort ihre engsten Freunde verloren hatten und durch Harry an jene erinnert wurden und dadurch zusammengefunden hatten. Da waren Mrs. und Mr. Weasley die sich und ihre Kinder liebten, die Harry als eine Art Sohn ansahen und auch ihn in ihr Herz geschlossen hatten und ihm auch vieles verdankten, schließlich hatte er einigen ihrer Familie das Leben gerettet. Da waren die drei Hauselfen. Dobby und Winky, die beide durch Harry die Freiheit erlangt hatten und Kreacher, der dank Harry von den alten Bannen seiner ehemaligen Besitzer befreit und nun in Ruhe seine letzten Tage fristen konnte. Da war Prof. Mc´Gonagall, die ihre Familie über alles liebte und die Harry auch tief in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte, schon damals, als sie ihn bei den Dursleys zurücklassen musste hätte sie ihn lieber zu sich genommen. Da war Louis de Freniér, der Dumbledore eine Menge verdankte und der tief beeindruckt war von Harry und von der hohen Meinung die Dumbledore von Harry hatte. Da waren Ron und Hermine, die immer an Harrys Seite kämpften und auch wenn sie es jetzt noch nicht zugeben würden im tiefsten Inneren ihrer Herzen wussten, dass sie beide viel mehr verband als nur Freundschaft. Und natürlich waren da auch Harry und Ginny, die einander mehr als alles andere liebten und die beide durch Voldemort schon so viel Leid hatten ertragen müssen.

Es war eben diese Macht, die Dumbledore immer meinte und die sie jetzt durch Fawkes Gesang so intensiv erfuhren, dass die Bande zwischen ihnen noch fester wurden. Und jene Bande verbanden sich genau in einem Punkt, an dem sie alle Hingen. Allein durch Harry, so schien es wurden Sie alle miteinander verbunden. Und diese Bande galt es zu verteidigen und das würden sie auch tun und wenn sie es wie Dumbledore mit dem Leben bezahlen müssten. Sie würden ihn nicht im Stich lassen.  
Es war die Macht lieben zu können und Liebe zu erfahren. Aufrichtige Liebe, die durch nichts in der Welt zu ersetzen ist.

Eine Ewigkeit schienen sie dort zusammen zu stehen und der Musik zu lauschen. Nach und nach beruhigten sie sich wieder. Sie beschlossen die Nacht im Schloss zu verbringen und am nächsten Tag mit den Planungen für die Reise zu beginnen. Sie verabschiedeten sich alle herzlich voneinander und gingen dann ihren Gedanken nachhängend in die Schlafräume des Gryffindor Turms.


	6. Geheime Pläne

Es war gegen Mitternacht, als er auf der Insel im Norden Schottlands apparierte. Der Mond war von Wolken verhangen, daher konnte er kaum etwas erkennen. Er murmelte „Lumos" und im schwachen Lichtschein seines Zauberstabs begann er mit leisen Schritten zu laufen. Er kannte diesen Weg mittlerweile recht gut. In den letzten Monaten vor dem Zwischenfall in Hogwarts war er mehrfach herbestellt wurden.

Wie ein Schatten glitt Severus Snape in seinen dunklen Umhang gehüllt zielstrebig durch den dunklen Wald. An einer Lichtung an welcher schwaches Mondlicht die Szenerie etwas erhellte wandte er sich nach rechts. Er wusste, dass er beobachtet wurde. Voldemort hatte sich eine Leibgarde unter der Führung Fenrir Greybacks geschaffen, die jeden ungebetenen Eindringling im Wald sofort attackierten. Doch er wurde bereits erwartet, weshalb sich die Werwölfe und Vampire bedeckt hielten.

Nach etwa 10 Minuten erreichte Snape ein kleines halb zerfallenes Schloss. Er klopfte sacht an die Pforte, welche sofort von einem kleinen rundlichen Mann mit grauem Haar und einer silbern schimmernden Hand geöffnet wurde. „Guten Abend Severus.", begrüßte er Snape mit hinterhältiger Stimme. „Guten Abend Peter.", antwortete ihm Snape und versuchte nicht einmal die Abscheu und Verachtung aus seiner Stimme zu verdrängen. Peter Pettigrew schloss hinter Snape das Tor und führte ihn dann eine marode Steintreppe hinauf. Keiner der beiden sprach ein Wort und so gingen sie in eisiges Schweigen gehüllt durch die verlassenen Korridore. Pettigrew blieb nach einer Biegung plötzlich stehen und deutete mit der Hand voraus. „Der dunkle Lord erwartet dich." Und er zog sich in einen Seitengang zurück. Snape schritt den langen Korridor entlang. Ein langer grüner Läufer mit silbernen Streifen zog sich durch den gesamten Korridor und verschluckte jedes Geräusch seiner Schritte. In diesem Flur gab es nur eine einzige Tür, ganz am Ende des Korridors, welche im Schein zweier Fackeln grünlich schimmerte. Snape klopfte kurz an und trat dann ein.

„Guten Abend Severus." Voldemort saß mit dem Rücken zur Tür in einem grünen Samtsessel und blickte in einen Kamin, welcher die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum war. „Guten Abend mein Herr.", antwortete Snape mit ebenso kalter Stimme. „Ihr wolltet mich sprechen?" Voldemort erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. Er war komplett in schwarz gekleidet. Nagini, seine Schlange, welche bisher in einer Ecke gelauert hatte schlängelte sich nun um seine Füße. „Mit seinen roten schlangenartigen Augen starrte er nun direkt in Snapes schwarze Augen. „Wie ich hörte hat der junge Malfoy die Aufgabe, welche ich ihm auferlegt hatte nicht zu Ende gebracht?", fragte er mit eiskalter Stimme ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Snape nickte nur.

„Jedoch hörte ich auch, dass du so gnädig warst, die Aufgabe für ihn zu erledigen?" Snape nickte wieder. „Nun stellen sich mir zwei Fragen, Severus, welche du mir bestimmt beantworten wirst." Snape nickte wiederum. „Zunächst möchte ich von dir wissen, warum du, ohne meinen ausdrücklichen Befehl hin, Malfoy die Aufgabe abgenommen hast?" Voldemort zischte diese Frage förmlich. Snape lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. „Mein Herr, als ich zu Malfoy und den anderen auf dem Turm stieß sah ich an seinen Augen, dass er es nicht über sich bringen würde. Dieser Narr Dumbledore war zwar geschwächt, doch konnte er Malfoy wohl noch manipulieren. Außerdem waren Mitglieder des Ordens an diesem Abend in der Schule. Wir hatten daher keine Zeit. Darum habe ich Dumbledore getötet. Bitte vergebt mir, mein Herr." Und er sank vor Voldemort auf die Knie.

Jener blickte von oben auf ihn herab. Ein leichtes Lächeln spielte sich um seine Lippen. Genüsslich zog er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Snape und sagte mit eiskalter Stimme: „Crucio". Snape krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Nach ein paar Minuten lies Voldemort von ihm ab. „Lord Voldemort vergibt niemandem, vergiss das nicht Snape!" Snapes Körper zitterte immer noch vor Schmerz. Er richtete sich langsam wieder auf. „Nun zu meiner zweiten Frage, Severus. Wo war Dumbledore bevor er in der Schule ankam. Was hatte ihn so sehr geschwächt?" „Ich weiß es nicht, mein Herr.", presste Snape zwischen seinen Lippen hervor. „Sieh mir in die Augen, wenn du mit mir sprichst!", befahl ihm Voldemort. Snape blickte auf in diese roten Augen: „Ich schwöre, dass ich es nicht weiß." Voldemort drehte sich wieder zum Kaminfeuer. „Wo ist der junge Malfoy jetzt?" „Bei seiner Mutter.", antwortete Snape. „Ich werde ihm zeigen, was es heißt die Befehle des dunklen Lords nicht auszuführen und werde ihm Gelegenheit geben seinen Fehler wieder auszubessern. Du darfst nun gehen, Severus." Snape verbeugte sich und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Saal. Er hörte nun wie Voldemort nach Pettigrew rief. Nachdem Snape das Schloss verlassen hatte apparierte er sofort zu sich nach Hause. Lange würde er dies nicht mehr durchhalten.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachten Harry und seine Freunde. Sie fühlten sich nun wieder etwas besser. Fawkes wich nicht von Harrys Seite, woraufhin Hedwig, seine Schneeeule eifersüchtig mit dem Schnabel klackerte. Daraufhin flog Fawkes auf seine Stange neben Hedwigs Käfig und sie gab wieder Ruhe.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten die Freunde damit ihre Reise zu planen. Das wichtigste war zunächst herauszufinden, wo die restlichen Horkruxe versteckt waren. Hierzu gewährte ihnen Prof. Mc´Gonagall vollständigen Zutritt zu allen Abteilungen der Bibliothek, sowie auch zu Dumbledores privater Bibliothek. Alle Anwesenden halfen Harry so gut es ging. Sie beschränkten die Suche zunächst auf die Geschichte von Hogwarts und deren Gründern, sowie Gegenständen die noch von ihnen erhalten waren. Sie baten sogar Prof. Bins, das Gespenst, welches Geschichte der Zauberei unterrichtete um Hilfe.

Am nächsten Dienstag reisten dann Harry, Ron, de Freniér, Lupin und Prof. Mc´Gonagall nach London zum Grimmauldplatz um sich mit Snape zu treffen. Das Haus war im letzten Jahr wieder stark heruntergekommen, da niemand mehr hier wohnte. De Freniér war tief beeindruckt von dem Haus. „Harry, warum nutzen wir es nicht weiterhin als Basis des Phönixordens? Dumbledore, als ehemaliger Geheimniswahrer ist zwar tot, doch könnten wir den Zauber erneuern und du könntest der neue Geheimniswahrer werden." Harry dachte kurz nach. „Nein Louis, ich denke ich werde von nun an Hogwarts als Basis des Ordens nehmen. Ich denke Hogwarts ist dafür der bessere Ort." De Freniér nickte zustimmend. „Minerva, ",wandte sich Harry an Prof. Mc´Gonagall, „besteht die Möglichkeit die Kammer des Schreckens so zu verzaubern, dass sie uns als geheimer Versammlungsraum dient?" Nach dem gestrigen Abend hatten alle Anwesenden beschlossen sich von nun an zu duzen. „Ja, das wäre machbar.", antwortete ihm Mc´Gonagall. „Okay, dann werden wir nach unserer Rückkehr damit beginnen.", schlug Harry vor.

Plötzlich schossen grüne Flammen aus dem Kamin und Snape stieg aus ihm hervor. „Die Anwesenden blickten ihn abschätzend an." „Wir haben von dem wahren Grund deiner Tat erfahren, Severus.", brach schließlich Lupin das Schweigen. Snape wirkte etwas erleichtert. „Minerva, ich halte das nicht länger aus. Ich kann nicht so weiter machen.", sprach Snape Mc´Gonagall an. „Dann musst du dich an Harry wenden, Severus.", antwortete Mc´Gonagall mit kalter Stimme. „Er hat nach Dumbledores Wunsch nun die Führung des Ordens übernommen." Snape blickte entsetzt zu Harry und war sofort wieder ganz der Alte. „So ist das also, Potter."

„Ja, so ist das.", sprach nun de Freniér. „Und Sie werden tun müssen was immer Harry Ihnen befiehlt." „Verstehe.", antwortete Snape knapp. „Nun, Potter, was ist dein Befehl?" „Sie werden Voldemort irgendwie mitteilen, dass ich mich, sobald ich meine schulische Ausbildung abgeschlossen habe, auf die Jagd nach ihm und seinen Todessern begeben werde. Das gibt uns ein ganzes Jahr Vorsprung. Ich denke, er will weiterhin von ihnen über Pläne des Ordens unterrichtet werden, oder Snape?" und er legte so viel Verachtung in das letzte Wort, wie er konnte. „Allerdings, Potter.", antwortete Snape mit nicht weniger Verachtung in der Stimme. „Er interessiert sich für Dumbledores letzte Reise und will wissen, weshalb er so geschwächt war. Außerdem plant er wieder etwas mit dem jungen Malfoy." Harry dachte einen Moment nach.

„Sag ihm, Dumbledore hätte nach einer mächtigen Waffe gesucht, welche wir hätten gegen ihn einsetzen können, doch aufgrund seines hohen Alters wäre er nicht in der Lage gewesen, schnell genug gegen die Flüche anzukommen. Sag ihm weiterhin, dass ich mich, nach meinem Schulabschluss nach Ägypten begeben werde um dort Dumbledores Suche fortzusetzen." Snape nickte und wollte schon wieder in den Kamin steigen als Harry ihn zurückhielt. „Ach, Severus. Was deine Bitte angeht, so kann ich leider noch nicht auf deine Hilfe verzichten. Jedoch werde ich dir eine kleine Auszeit gewähren. Und ich möchte, dass du von nun an hier in diesem Haus wohnst. Wir werden es durch zusätzliche Zauber schützen.", sagte er nun freundlicher. Snape sah ihn erstaunt an, nickte nochmals und verschwand dann wieder im Kamin.

„Ägypten?!", fragte Ron Harry, sobald Snape verschwunden war. „Ja.", antwortete Harry. „Dadurch lenken wir Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes. Mit etwas Glück wird er unser wahres Vorhaben dann erst zu spät bemerken." „Wirklich clever, Harry" de Freniér nickte anerkennend. „Danke Louis." Harry grinste. „Chrm,chrm…" räusperte sich Prof. Mc´Gonagall. „Bevor ich es vergesse, da wir gerade in London sind und bei euch beiden noch die Apparierprüfung aussteht schlage ich vor wir werden uns nun ins Ministerium begeben, damit sie dort ihre Prüfung ablegen können." „Waaaasss?", schrie Ron plötzlich auf. „Minerva, das ist nicht dein Ernst. Das hättest du uns doch eher sagen können!" Und sein Gesicht wurde schneeweiß. „Keine Sorge Ron, dass schaffen wir schon." Beruhigte ihn Harry.

Über den Kamin gelangten sie ins Ministerium wo sie Prof. Mc´Gonagall folgten.  
Nachdem sie sich bei Eric, dem Sicherheitsbeamten registriert hatten, gingen sie zu den Fahrstühlen und fuhren zwei Stockwerke nach unten. Dort angekommen schritten sie durch lange Korridore, bis sie schließlich vor einer Tür zum Stehen kamen. Neben der Tür stand ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: „Apparierprüfungszentrum Leitung: W. Twycross". Sie klopften an und wurden herein gebeten. „Ah, Prof. Mc´Gonagall. Herzlich Willkommen. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" „Nun, diese beiden jungen Herren würden gerne heute ihre Prüfung im Apparieren ablegen."

Twycross betrachtete Harry und Ron kurz. „Nun denn, dann fangen wir mal an." Er führte sie in einen Nebenraum der vollkommen leer war. Er zauberte zwei Kreise ans andere Ende und wandte sich dann wieder an Ron und Harry. „Nun, denken Sie bitte an die Dreierregel, die ich Ihnen beigebracht habe. Ziel, Wille und Bedacht." Er drehte sich einmal im Kreis, verschwand und tauchte in einem der Kreise wieder auf. „Ganz einfach." Sie können hier in diesem Raum üben und wenn Sie soweit sind apparieren Sie bitte in mein Büro, direkt vor meinen Schreibtisch." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum. Lupin, de Freniér und Mc´Gonagall zauberten sich drei Stühle an die Wand und setzten sich, während Harry und Ron mit dem Üben begannen. Nach einer halben Stunde waren sie dann endlich soweit, auch wenn Ron inzwischen eine zartgrüne Gesichtsfarbe hatte. „Lass es mich zuerst versuchen.", bat Ron Harry. Harry nickte, wünschte ihm viel Glück und gesellte sich zu den anderen Dreien, die nun Ron zusahen und ihm die Daumen drückten.

Ron schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich mit jeder Faser seines Körpers auf den Ort, an den er nun wollte. Mit Bedacht drehte er sich im Kreis und spürte das unangenehme Gefühl, als ob man durch einen Schlauch gezogen würde. Als dieses Gefühl nachließ traute er sich nicht seine Augen zu öffnen. „Sehr schön, Mr. Weasley.", hörte er plötzlich die Stimme von Twycross. „Bestanden. Ist Ihnen nicht gut?" fügte er hinzu, als er Ron anblickte, der dort mit geschlossenen Augen vor seinem Schreibtisch stand und leicht zu wanken begann. „Ohje…" sagte Twycross und beschwor ein Kissen hinter Ron, genau in dem Moment, als jener umkippte und auf dem Kissen landete. Kurz danach apparierte Harry ohne Probleme. „Keine Sorge", sagte Twycross als Harry und die drei Erwachsenen nun zu Ron gingen. „Das ist bloß Prüfungsstress." Nachdem sie Ron wieder aufgepäppelt hatten apparierten sie zurück zum Grimmauldplatz und gelangten von dort mit Flohpulver zurück nach Hogwarts.

Dort angekommen wurde eine kleine Feier für die beiden arrangiert. In den nächsten Tagen gingen sie alle dann wieder ihren Forschungen nach.  
Nach zwei arbeitsreichen Wochen versammelten sie sich dann wieder alle in der Großen Halle, da sie noch nicht dazu gekommen waren, die Kammer des Schreckens umzugestalten. Sie tauschten sich über ihre Entdeckungen aus und berieten sich darüber. Sie kamen zu dem Schluss, dass ein Horkrux womöglich in dem Waisenhaus versteckt war, in welchem Voldemort aufgewachsen war, vielleicht auch einer im Haus von Voldemorts Vater. Horkrux Nummer sechs und sieben waren Nagini und Voldemort persönlich. Wo sich die beiden aufhielten, würden sie durch Snape in Erfahrung bringen. Jedoch fehlte immer noch ein Ort. Sie hatten jedoch noch keinen weiteren möglichen Ort gefunden, wobei das Haus der Gaunts, die Höhle an der Küste und Hogwarts dafür nicht mehr in Frage kommen konnten. Für diesen unbekannten Ort würden sie noch weitere Nachforschungen anstellen müssen. Was die restlichen Horkruxe anging so wussten sie, das Huffelpuffs Becher und das Medaillon von Slytherin wahrscheinlich Horkruxe waren. Das Medaillon musste aber irgendjemand anders vor ihnen gefunden haben. Jemand mit den Initialen R.A.B. und sie vermuteten weiterhin, dass dieser Jemand ein Todesser gewesen sein musste, da er Voldemort mit „Dunkler Lord" ansprach. Also blieb noch ein unbekannter Horkrux, vermutlich ein Gegenstand von Gryffindor oder Rawenclaw.

In den nächsten Wochen sollten nun die Ausbildung der jungen Hexen und Zauberer sowie die Umgestaltung der Kammer des Schreckens im Vordergrund stehen.

Nach der Besprechung gönnten sich alle zwei Tage Pause zur Erholung um dann mit frischer Kraft die nächste Phase in Angriff nehmen zu können.


	7. Der Stellvertreter Voldemorts

Severus gelangte durch den Kamin vom Grimmauldplatz direkt in sein Haus. Dort angekommen nahm er sich ein Stück Pergament und seine schwarze Krähenfeder und begann zu schreiben:

„Sehr geehrter dunkler Lord,

wie Sie mir befohlen haben, habe ich mich auf die Suche nach den gewünschten Informationen über Dumbledores letzte Reise begeben und äußerst interessante Dinge erfahren.  
Ich möchte daher um ein Treffen bei Ihnen bitten.

Ihr treu ergebener

Severus Snape."

Er rollte das Pergament zusammen und versiegelte es mit dem dunklen Mal. Danach steckte er es seinem Uhu ans Bein, welcher sich sofort auf den Weg machte.

In gewisser Weise war Severus Harry dankbar. Er würde endlich dieses schäbige Haus verlassen dürfen, dieses Haus, welches ihn zu sehr an die letzten Jahre erinnerte.  
Er erinnerte sich genau an jenen Abend im letzten Jahr, als Dumbledore plötzlich bei ihm vor der Tür stand, keine Woche nachdem er Narzissa Malfoy gegenüber den Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet hatte.

Er, Severus, hatte Dumbledore bei diesem Treffen sofort davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, woraufhin mindestens eine halbe Stunde verging in der Dumbledore nachdachte und sie sich beide anschwiegen. Schließlich hatte Dumbledore das Schweigen gebrochen und ein Vorhaben verkündet, bei welchem er sofort blass wurde und welches er versuchte Dumbledore auszureden.  
Dumbledores Plan war es gewesen, zusammen mit Harry den dritten Horkrux zu suchen und zu vernichten, da Snape ihm jedoch von Voldemorts Experimenten mit verschiedenen Zaubertränken berichtet hatte, war ihm klar, dass er vermutlich nicht ohne Severus Hilfe überleben würde. Dies war jedoch noch der harmlosere Teil des Vorhabens. Sowohl Dumbledore, als auch Snape wussten, dass Malfoy nie in der Lage sein würde, den Plan Voldemorts, Dumbledore aus dem Weg zu räumen ausführen könnte. Snape hatte jedoch mitbekommen, wie Vorkehrungen getroffen wurden, mehrere Todesser in die Schule einzuschleusen, man wartete damit lediglich, bis Dumbledore die Schule für längere Zeit verlassen würde, daher vermutete der Direktor, dass der Angriff nach seiner Reise zum Horkrux erfolgen würde.

Dumbledore war einfach nicht davon abzubringen… Er bat Severus ihn an diesem Abend umzubringen, sollte Draco Malfoy es nicht schaffen. Er würde vermutlich durch den Zaubertrank bleibende Schäden davontragen, wenn nicht sogar ihn sowieso nicht überleben. In diesem Fall müsste auf jeden Fall Severus Leben geschützt werden, da er für den Orden viel wichtiger war, als Dumbledore.

Snape war hierbei entsetzt aufgesprungen und hatte versucht Dumbledore von der ganzen Sache abzubringen. Doch er hatte es ihm versprechen müssen, ihn am Ende zu töten.  
Als er Dumbledore dann dort auf dem Astronomieturm sah, umgeben von Todessern und Malfoy kochte in ihm nur so die Wut und der Ekel. Er war wütend auf Voldemort und dessen Anhänger und es ekelte ihn vor dem was er nun tun sollte. Er war kurz davor sich gegen die anwesenden Todesser zu wenden, als Dumbledore ihn anflehte. Er sah förmlich den Schmerz, welchen der Trank bei ihm auslöste. Schließlich tat er es. Er sprach den Todesfluch gegen seinen Mentor und Förderer, den einzigen wirklichen Freund, den er je hatte.  
Nachdem er Malfoy in Sicherheit gebracht hatte, war er sofort zu sich nach Hause appariert und hatte sich übergeben. Mindestens eine Woche lang konnte er nichts mehr bei sich behalten, so sehr ekelte es ihn vor sich selbst.

Durch ein plötzliches Geräusch am Fenster wurde er in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen. Der Uhu war mit einer Antwort Voldemorts zurückgekehrt.

„Ich erwarte dich in 10 Minuten am Grabmal meines Vaters."

Severus versuchte die Erinnerung an Dumbledore zu verdrängen und seinen Geist zu verschließen. 10 Minuten später apparierte er zum Grabmal von Tom Riddle senior. Dort wartete bereits Voldemort auf ihn. „Du hast Neuigkeiten, Severus?", fragte er mit gewohnt eisiger Stimme. „Ja, mein Herr. Dumbledore war auf der Suche nach einer mächtigen Waffe, welche er im Kampf gegen euch einsetzen wollte. Aufgrund seines Alters und der dadurch verminderten Reaktionsschnelligkeit konnte er allerdings die Flüche, welche auf der Waffe liegen nicht durchbrechen. Aus diesem Grund will nun der Potterjunge, nachdem er sein 7. Jahr in Hogwarts beendet hat nach Ägypten reisen um Dumbledores Suche fortzusetzen.", berichtete Snape. Voldemort blickte ihm derweil tief in die Augen. Es war schwer zu erkennen, was er dachte.  
„Eine mächtige Waffe in Ägypten, soso…", überlegte er laut. „Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen. Wir haben ja ein ganzes Jahr Zeit, die Waffe vor ihm zu finden. Ich danke dir, Severus. Bis zum nächsten Mal." Snape verbeugte sich und disapparierte.

Nachdem Snape verschwunden war hörte man ein leises Rascheln im Hintergrund. Eine komplett in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt trat aus dem Schatten der alten Eiche hervor, welche in unmittelbarer Nähe zu dem Grabmal stand und schritt nun von hinten auf Voldemort zu. Da es stockfinster war, konnte man die Person nur schwer erkennen, wie ein Schatten glitt sie durch die Dunkelheit. Als die Gestalt nur noch 5 Meter von Voldemort entfernt war wandte sich jener zu ihr um. „Hast du gehört, was mein treuester Diener eben berichtet hat?" Die Person nickte. „Ich möchte, dass du nach Ägypten reist. Nimm den jungen Malfoy, sowie die jungen Crabbe und Goyle und Bellatrix Lestrang mit. Wie ich hörte haben sie ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu dir und sie haben einiges wieder gut zu machen." Wieder nickte die Gestalt. „Und jeden der sich euch in den Weg stellt, lehrt ihr, was es heißt, sich mit dem dunklen Lord anzulegen", Voldemort lachte. Schrill und kalt, dass es einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lies. „Bist du in einer Woche Reisefertig?", wieder nickte die Person. „Dann informiere jetzt bitte deine Begleiter. Und wehe ihr kommt ohne die Waffe zurück.", drohte Voldemort. Beide disapparierten.

Rufus Scrimgour saß wie jeden Morgen an seinem Schreibtisch und brütete über den alltäglichen Dingen, die sein Beruf mit sich brachte. Da waren Haftbefehle, die unterzeichnet werden mussten, Urlaubsanträge seiner Angestellten, die Entscheidung, ob Hogwarts wieder öffnen sollte... usw. Er vermisste seinen Job als Auror. Nur im Büro zu sitzen ließ ihn sich nutzlos vorkommen lassen. Dann noch der ganze Stress mit diesem Potter… wieso konnte er nicht mit dem Ministerium zusammen arbeiten? Er blickte auf den Stapel mit Beschwerdebriefen. „Jeden Tag das Selbe…", dachte er und warf den Stapel ins Feuer. Während er die Flammen beobachtete erschien darin der Kopf von Minerva McGonagall.

„Guten Morgen Prof. McGonagall." „Guten Morgen, Minister." „Was kann ich für Sie tun, meine Teure?", fragte der Minister. „Ich wollte nur fragen, ob Sie eine Entscheidung bzgl. Hogwarts getroffen haben und einen Nachfolger für Dumbledore gefunden haben?" „In der Tat, das habe ich. Die Schule wird unter erhöhten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen wieder geöffnet. Als Nachfolgerin wurden einstimmig Sie gewählt." „Vielen Dank, Herr Minister, ich werde dann alles Weitere in die Wege leiten." Und ihr Kopf verschwand. „Wieder ein Punkt weniger auf der Liste.", dachte Scrimgour und wandte sich den Urlaubsanträgen zu.

„Percy Weasley… mhm, der Junge macht sich ganz gut. Etwas zu ehrgeizig, aber ansonsten ganz nett. Angenommen." „Miss Esgecombe von der Flohnetzwerkaufsichtsbehörde , ja sie leistet gute Arbeit. Angenommen." Er legte das Blatt beiseite. „Kingsley Shackleboldt, nein, tut mir leid. Wir brauchen derzeit jeden Auroren. Abgelehnt." „Miss Umbrige, die rechte Hand von Fudge. Ja sie kann eine Auszeit nehmen. Angenommen.", der Stapel wurde kleiner. „Oh, Arthur Weasley… soweit ich weiß hat er bis jetzt noch nie Urlaub genommen, abgesehen von seiner Ägyptenreise die er gewonnen hatte. Angenommen." „Ludo Bagmann, ja aber nur eine Woche, wir brauchen ihn hier bald wieder. Angenommen." Er nahm das letzte Blatt vor. „Oh, Mr. Fudge. Gerade erst das Amt verloren und jetzt Urlaub machen. Mhm, ob er was mit dieser Umbridge am Laufen hat?! Die beiden sind ja unzertrennlich und beide wollen Urlaub machen. Sehr verdächtig… Angenommen.", so langsam leerte sich sein Schreibtisch. „Ich brauch jetzt erstmal einen Kaffe.", dachte er und verließ das Büro.


	8. Überraschende Entdeckung und ein Umzug

Die meisten von Harrys Freunden hatten mittlerweile Hogwarts wieder verlassen. Lediglich Ginny, Hermine, Harry und Ron sowie einige Lehrer waren noch im Schloss anwesend. Prof. Mc´Gonagall beschäftigte sich mit den Vorkehrungen für die Rückkehr der Schüler nach Hogwarts. Es sollte harte Vorschriften geben, sodass vermutlich sehr viel weniger Schüler nach Hogwarts kommen würden. Insbesondere die Reihen der Slytherins würden stark dezimiert werden. Da nur noch eine Woche bis zum Schuljahresbeginn Zeit war, sah man sie in letzter Zeit nur sehr selten.

Harry und seine drei Freunde nutzten diese Zeit um sich zu erholen. Sobald das Schuljahr beginnen würde, sollte auch ihr Unterricht bei de Freniér beginnen. Da sie derzeit alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors waren, hatten sie beschlossen, sich den Jungenschlafsaal von Harry und Ron zu teilen, da es Jungen ja verboten war die Mädchenschlafsäle zu betreten.

Am Sonntagmorgen erwachte Harry sehr früh. Er bemerkte, dass sich Ginny zu ihm ins Bett geschlichen und sich eng an ihn gekuschelt hatte. Er spürte ihren nackten warmen Körper ganz nah an seinem. In diesem Moment war er der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden und froh, dass die Vorhänge von seinem Bett geschlossen waren, sodass weder Hermine noch Ron sie beide bemerkten. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als sein restliches Leben an der Seite dieser wunderschönen Frau zusammen mit seinen besten Freunden Hermine und Ron zu verbringen, ohne irgendwelche Kämpfe und sonstige Dinge. Doch leider musste er sich dem Schicksal fügen.

Ginny räkelte sich, wodurch die Decke, welche ihren Körper bedeckt hatte leicht verrutschte und Harry nun auch mit den Augen das wahrnehmen konnte, was er bis eben nur unter der Decke erahnt und gefühlt hatte. Sofort breitete sich wieder dieses angenehme Kribbeln in seinem Körper aus. Vorsichtig zog er die Decke komplett von ihr herunter. Sie war einfach wunderschön. Er begann nun langsam, von ihren Zehenspitzen ausgehend, ihren gesamten Körper mit Küssen zu bedecken. Er bemerkte, wie sie eine Gänsehaut bekam und das Feuer in ihr wieder zu brodeln begann.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen, zog ihn auf sich und begrüßte ihn mit einem leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss. Jetzt erwachten auch ihre Hände und sie begann Harrys Körper sanft zu streicheln. Beide vergaßen alles um sich herum. Sie versanken in den Augen des jeweils anderen. Sie streichelten und küssten sich. Um sie herum begann die Luft förmlich zu brennen. „Ich will dich spüren, Harry.", flüsterte Ginny ihm ins Ohr. Er legte sich auf sie und drang vorsichtig tief in sie ein. Gleichzeitig massierte Ginny seinen Po und seinen Rücken. Langsam hob und senkte sie ihr Becken um ihm die Arbeit etwas zu erleichtern. Harry spürte ihre weichen, schönen Brüste an seiner Brust. Sie liefen gemeinsam auf den Abgrund zu und sprangen schließlich gemeinsam hinein.  
Danach lagen sie noch mindestens eine Stunde nebeneinander und küssten und streichelten sich.

Beim Frühstück, welches Dobby den Vieren im Gemeinschaftsraum servierte war die Hitze zwischen Ginny und Harry förmlich spürbar. Sie strahlten geradeso vor Glück. Hermine, welcher das nicht entging blickte verlegen zu Ron, welcher nur Augen für das Frühstück hatte und seufzte leise.

„Harry, ich muss mal mit dir reden.", wandte sich schließlich Hermine an Harry. „Klaro, einen kleinen Moment." Harry schlang die letzten Bissen seines Frühstücks runter. Danach verließen Harry und Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum und Harry folgte ihr in den nächstbesten Besenschrank. „Lumos.", flüsterte Hermine, damit sie wenigstens etwas Licht hatten. „Romantisch.", Harry zwinkerte Hermine zu. Sie schaute zunächst etwas verwirrt verstand es dann aber. „Ohja, Harry! Mein sehnlichster Traum ist es über dich in einem Besenschrank herzufallen." Die beiden lachten. „Nein, jetzt mal im Ernst.", fuhr sie schließlich fort. „Heute Morgen kam die Einladung zu Bills Hochzeit. Mr. Weasley hat extra Urlaub genommen. Sie findet nächsten Mittwoch statt und wir sollen natürlich alle erscheinen." „Logisch.", antwortete Harry. „Aber wo liegt jetzt das Problem?"

„Naja, ich sehe ja wie glücklich du mit Ginny bist und eine Hochzeit ist doch nun wirklich etwas sehr romantisches, wo man nur ungern als Single auftaucht… naja und Ron… ich weiß einfach nicht, ob er das selbe empfindet…" „Verstehe ich dich richtig? Du liebst ihn, weißt aber nicht ob er dich auch liebt und traust dich deshalb nicht ihn darauf anzusprechen, würdest aber gern mit ihm als Paar zu der Hochzeit gehen?" „Genau.", murmelte Hermine und lief leicht rosa an.

„Mensch Hermine, natürlich liebt dich Ron, dass weiß doch inzwischen jeder. Aber ich gebe dir recht, er traut sich vermutlich nicht es dir zu offenbaren. Ich habe da aber eine Idee, lass mich einfach machen. Ich verspreche dir, dass du mit Ron als Begleitung zu dieser Hochzeit erscheinst." Er zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu und sie lächelte ihn zaghaft an.

Keine 10 Minuten, nachdem die beiden zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum waren erschien plötzlich ein großer Patronus in Form einer Fledermaus. Harry, der inzwischen durch Lupin erfahren hatte, wie der Orden durch die Patroni kommunizieren konnte, berührte mit seiner Hand den Patronus und hörte augenblicklich die Stimme von Severus Snape in seinem Kopf. „Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter, für ihr großzügiges Angebot bzgl. des Hauses der Familie Black möchte ich Ihnen nochmals danken. Wäre es Ihnen und Ihren drei werten Gefährten möglich, mir bei meinem Umzug am morgigen Tag zu helfen? Ich verbleibe mit freundlichen Grüßen. Ihr treu ergebener Severus Snape."

Harry war für einen Moment ziemlich perplex. War dies wirklich der Severus Snape, den er kannte? Dieser Schock musste sich wohl in seinem Gesicht wieder gespiegelt haben, denn sofort bedrängten ihn seine Freunde mit Fragen und wollten wissen, von wem der Patronus war und was er wollte.  
Als Harry schließlich Snapes Nachricht wiederholt hatte waren seine Freunde ebenfalls sprachlos. Sie entschieden allerdings, dass sie am nächsten Tag in den Grimmauldplatz reisen und Snape helfen würden. Den restlichen Tag verbrachten die vier Freunde dann gemeinsam, gingen aber zeitig schlafen, da sie beschlossen hatten am nächsten Tag früh aufzubrechen.

Am nächsten Morgen, nachdem alle halbwegs freiwillig die Betten verlassen hatten (Harry musste Ron mit einem Eimer kaltem Wasser freundlich aus dem Bett bitten) frühstückten sie und gelangten dann über den Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum in den Grimmauldplatz. Da sie nicht wussten, wann Snape ankommen würde, begannen sie das Haus wieder wohnlich herzurichten, was, da zumindest Hermine, Ron und Harry nun auch außerhalb der Schule zaubern durften kein Problem war. Zum Schluss betraten sie die große Küche. Eine zentimeterdicke Staubschicht bedeckte Fußboden und Möbel. Doch mit einem kurzen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs und einem gemurmelten „Enervate" beseitigte Hermine auch hier den Staub.

„Harry, Kreacher ist doch jetzt in Hogwarts, oder?", fragte Ron neugierig. „Ja, da hab ich ihn hingeschickt. Unter der Aufsicht Dobbys wird er keinen Unfug anstellen. Warum wolltest du das wissen?" „Dann können wir uns seine Wohnung ja jetzt mal genauer anschauen.", grinste Ron und im nächsten Moment war er bereits an dem Boilerschrank, in welchem Kreacher sein Nest hatte. Er öffnete die Tür, verschwand kurz mit dem Kopf darin und kam dann mit vollgepackten Armen wieder hervor. Alle Gegenstände die er dort fand warf er auf den Küchentisch, wo sie nun begutachtet wurden. Es handelte sich hierbei wahrscheinlich um alle Gegenstände, die sie damals, als sie das Haus zum ersten Mal gereinigt hatten weggeworfen hatten. Alte Federn, Pergamentrollen, Bilderrahmen, Schmuckgegenstände, Kleidung und Geschirr mit den Initialen und Wappen der Blacks lagen nun auf dem Tisch verstreut. „Was findet der nur an all diesem Zeug?", fragte Ron laut in die Runde. „Vielleicht sind das für ihn einfach nur Erinnerungsstücke.", startete Hermine einen Versuch. „Woran soll ihn denn bitteschön dieses Zweimannzelt erinnern?!", fragte Ginny und zeigte auf eine alte zerschlissene Damenunterhose.

„Vielleicht an seinen ersten Zirkusbesuch?!", konterte Ron. Die Drei begannen zu lachen. Nur Harry stand dort, betrachtete die gesamten Gegenstände und dachte angestrengt nach. „Was ist denn, Harry?" Ginny sah ihn an. „Rons Frage und dieses Geschirr haben mich eben auf eine Idee gebracht.", antwortete Harry. „Kreacher ist hier herumgeschlichen und hat versucht, allesmögliche was wir wegschmeißen wollten, egal um welchen Gegenstand es sich dabei gehandelt hat, aus dem Müll zu retten. Er hätte vermutlich sogar eine Klopapierrolle versucht zu retten."

„Ja und? Was willst du uns damit sagen? Der Typ ist halt etwas durchgeknallt.", antwortete ihm Ron. „Nein Ron, was ist wenn er eben nicht durchgeknallt ist?! Was ist, wenn er nicht anders konnte? Was wenn er einmal von einem der Blacks den Befehl bekommen hatte, dass alles, was sich in diesem Haus befindet auch hier bleiben soll? Dann zwangen ihn die Zauber, welche auf den Hauselfen liegen, diesen Befehl auszuführen." „Und warum sollte ihm jemand den Auftrag geben, alte Unterhosen und Klopapierrollen aufzuheben?", fragte Ron ungläubig. „Folgt mir.", sprach Harry und machte sich auf den Weg in den alten Salon, wo der Stammbaum der Familie Black hing.

„Es geht um die Aufgabe, welche Dumbledore uns, bzw. mir auferlegt hat.", sagte Harry auf dem Weg dort hin. „Harry?! Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass…. Du denkst doch nicht etwa… hier in diesem Haus?" „Ja, Hermine. Genau das will ich damit andeuten." „Und wo meinst du ist er versteckt?", fragte Ginny. „Das werden wir gleich wissen. Ich will nur meine Theorie bestätigen.", und Harry lief in den Salon. „Hallo? Wären die Damen und der Herr mal so freundlich mich auch einzuweihen?" Doch Hermine und Ginny waren Harry bereits gefolgt. Ron verdrehte die Augen und folgte ihnen dann in den Raum. Vor dem großen Teppich, auf dem der Stammbaum der Familie Black abgebildet stand Harry und begutachtete die letzten Äste. Mit dem Finger deutete er auf den Namen: Regulus Black.

„Hier steht aber kein zweiter Vorname, Harry.", sagte Ginny. „Das muss es aber sein, Hermine. Es passt alles zusammen. Er war Todesser. Kreacher, der zwanghaft versucht alles hier in diesem Haus zu behalten. Es passt einfach perfekt." „Und was ist, wenn das alles nur Zufall ist?", fragte Hermine. „Für mich ist das schon etwas zu viel Zufall, Hermine.", sprang Ginny Harry zur Seite. „Ich weiß wer uns helfen kann!", unterbrach Harry die beiden plötzlich. Er rannte in das Schlafzimmer, in welchem er und Ron damals geschlafen hatten. Vor einem leeren Bilderrahmen blieb er stehen und rief: „Phineas! Phineas!" Sofort erschien ein grimmig dreinblickender Zauberer in dem Porträt.

„Was brüllst du hier so herum? Bloß weil dir jetzt dieses Haus gehört, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du mich hier herum scheuchen kannst!" „Bitte Phineas, unterbrach ihn Harry, wir brauchen deine Hilfe. Sirius Bruder, Regulus, hatte der zufällig einen zweiten Vornamen?" Phineas dachte kurz nach. „Nicht dass ich wüsste.", antwortete er schließlich. Harry schaute enttäuscht zu Hermine und Ginny. „Doch! Ich glaub sein Vater sprach ihn mal mit Acterus an." Sofort hellten sich Harrys Gesichtszüge wieder auf. „Ich hatte recht!", sagte er und rannte wieder in die Küche. Die anderen drei folgten ihm. Ron schaute inzwischen ziemlich genervt drein. „Könnt ihr mir vielleicht mal erklären, was hier los ist? Und zwar, bevor wir wieder in ein anderes Zimmer hetzen?!", ergänzte er, als er Harry sah, der schon wieder auf dem Weg zur Tür war. Er wandte sich jedoch um und erklärte es Ron.

„Du erinnerst dich doch sicherlich noch an das falsche Medaillon, welches ich und Dumbledore am Ende des letzten Jahres gefunden hatten?" „Ja, daran erinnere ich mich." „Nun, auf dem Zettel, welcher in dem Medaillon lag standen die Initialen R.A.B." „Regulus Acterus Black?", fragte Ron bei dem endlich der Groschen gefallen war. „Genau. Er sprach Voldemort mit den Worten dunkler Lord an, was ja nur Todesser tun. Und er war einer, wie Sirius erzählt hat. Er muss von den Horkruxen Wind bekommen haben und hat ihn entwendet, bevor er aus den Reihen der Todesser ausgetreten ist und schließlich umgebracht wurde."

„Und ihr denkt, das richtige Medallion von Slytherin ist hier in diesem Haus versteckt?", fragte Ron verblüfft. „Genau, antwortete Harry und untersuchte nun genau die Wand zwischen Küche und Flur sowie den Platz zwischen Boilerschrank und Wand." Genau dort, wo in der Küche der Boilerschrank an der Wand stand, befand sich im Flur die Treppe. „Fällt euch etwas auf, wenn ihr euch das genauer betrachtet?", fragte Harry und grinste. Diesmal war es Ron, dem zuerst etwas auffiel. „Die Treppe befindet sich genau hinter dem Boilerschrank, sie könnte also als Geheimraum dienen." „Genau darauf tippe ich.", gab ihm Harry recht. „Nur wie kommen wir dort rein?", dachte Harry laut nach. „Vielleicht ja ganz einfach.", sagte Ron, stellte sich vor den Schrank zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn und sprach: „Alohomora". Doch nichts geschah. „Einen Versuch war es wert, antwortete er mit den Schultern zuckend. „Jetzt bin ich dran.", sagte Hermine, stellte sich neben Ron und sprach: „Aparecium." Sofort erschien in der Rückwand des Schrankes eine Art Safetür.

„Schön und wie bekommen wir die jetzt auf? Die werden bei Muggeln doch mit Zahlencodes gesichert. Hat mir Dad mal erzählt.", fragte Ron. Diesmal hatte Ginny eine Idee. „Dann müsste der Code ja theoretisch irgendwo in der Tür gespeichert sein. In einer Art Gedächtnis…. Amnesia!", sprach Ginny und die Tür öffnete sich. Hermine, Ron und Harry sahen sie verblüfft an. „Das Gedächtnis des Schlosses zu löschen, wirklich geniale Idee, Ginny!", lobte sie Hermine. Harry lächelte sie an und sie zwinkerte zurück. Inzwischen hatte Ron das Medaillon aus dem Safe geholt. Mit einem lauten Plopp erschien plötzlich Kreacher. „Sie bestehlen das Haus meiner Herrin, dreckige Schlammblütler und Muggelfreunde.", zischte er bedrohlich und schlich auf Ron zu.

„Kreacher, ich entbinde dich deiner Pflicht, alle Gegenstände dieses Hauses zusammenzuhalten. Wir nehmen das Medaillon mit uns. Das ist ein Befehl!", sprach Harry. Kreacher blieb augenblicklich stehen und wandte sich an Harry. „Wenn mein Herr das befiehlt." „Ja, das tue ich. Und Kreacher ich habe noch eine Aufgabe für dich. Ab heute wird in diesem Haus ein…", Harry hielt kurz inne um nach dem richtigen Wort zu suchen. „Also Kreacher, ab heute wird hier in diesem Haus ein Freund von uns wohnen. Ich möchte, dass du hier bleibst und ihm zur Hand gehst. Du tust was er dir sagt! Allerdings möchte ich dich noch mal darauf hinweisen, dass du zu niemandem außer uns Vieren und ihm ein Wort über irgendetwas verlieren darfst, von dem du etwas mitbekommst. Ich verbiete dir in jeglicher Art und Weise mit anderen Lebewesen Kontakt aufzunehmen."

„Wie Sie es wünschen, mein Herr." Kreacher verbeugte sich. In diesem Moment erschienen plötzlich einige Möbelstücke in der Küche. Kurz darauf erschien Severus Snape vor ihren Augen. „Severus, willkommen daheim, wenn ich es so bezeichnen darf.", sagte Harry und gab Severus die Hand. „Harry! Hallo.", sagte Severus freundlich und gab ihm ebenfalls die Hand. „Ich danke dir recht herzlich für dein Angebot, dass ich ab jetzt hier wohnen darf. Miss Granger. Miss. und Mr. Weasley.", Snape nickte ihnen zu. „Severus, ich denke, da wir alle im gleichen Verein sind sollten wir uns gegenseitig beim Vornamen nennen.", zwinkerte Harry ihm zu „Einverstanden.", lachte Snape. „Ich glaube, ich habe dich falsch eingeschätzt, Harry. Entschuldige bitte, dass ich all die Jahre so ein Scheusal war."

„Ich denke, auch wir haben dich falsch eingeschätzt, Severus. Von daher denke ich wir vergessen die alten Zwistigkeiten. Wir haben das Haus bereits weitestgehend für dich hergerichtet. Ich überlasse dir, solange du hier wohnst auch Kreacher, den Hauselfen des Hauses. Er wird dich unterstützen und er ist zur absoluten Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet. Wir müssen dann auch gleich wieder los." „Vielen Dank, Harry.", er hielt kurz inne und sah in Harrys Augen. Schließlich grinste er. „Ich wollte dir eigentlich noch etwas von Dumbledore geben. Jedoch sollte ich es dir erst bei einer gewissen Gelegenheit geben, die sich uns bald bieten wird. Ich wünsche euch dann mal noch einen angenehmen Tag." Er zwinkerte Harry und Ron zu und begleitete sie noch zum Kamin, wo er sich von ihnen verabschiedete.


	9. Die Hochzeit

Die vier Freunde waren froh, dass sie in Hogwarts geblieben waren. Wie sie aus einem Brief von Bill erfuhren, herrschte im Fuchsbau totales Chaos.  
Molly, ganz beseelt von dem Gedanken eine unvergessliche Hochzeit zu organisieren, hatte alles in ihre Hände genommen und dirigierte nun alles und jeden. Bill riet ihnen daher, wirklich erst am Tage der Hochzeit zu erscheinen. Harry, welcher sich vorstellen konnte, wie stressig das war, schickte ihm Winky und Dobby vorbei, damit sie Molly zur Hand gingen. Hermine protestierte zwar, konnte aber schließlich von ihnen überzeugt werden, da Bill sonst vielleicht vor dem Altar einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleiden würde.

So verbrachten sie nun den größten Teil der Tage vor der Hochzeit mit der Frage, was sie wohl anziehen sollten. Die beiden Frauen taten sich damit natürlich besonders schwer. Bis Harry sich an sein Versprechen an Hermine erinnerte.  
"Mädels, warum macht ihr euch die Entscheidung so schwer? Ron und ich wissen schon lange was wir anziehen werden. Wie wäre es also, wenn ihr Ron und mich euer Outfit besorgen lasst?" Die beiden Mädchen und auch Ron blickten ihn ungläubig und skeptisch an. "Vertraut uns, bzw. mir." Fügte er mit einem Blick auf Rons entsetztes Gesicht hinzu. Sie vertrauten Harry schließlich und wandten sich dem zweiten schwierigen Thema zu, bei welchem sie die beiden Jungs allerdings nicht mal in ihre Nähen ließen. Dem Make Up.

Harry und Ron machten sich derweil auf den Weg die Outfits für die beiden Mädchen zu besorgen.  
Per Flohpulver gelangten sie in Madame Malkins Laden in der Winkelgasse. Ein Blick aus dem Schaufenster genügte, um zu wissen, dass die Winkelgasse immer noch fast wie ausgestorben war. Sie gingen zu Madame Malkins und besprachen mit ihr ihre Vorstellungen. Während sie mit der Fertigstellung der Kleider begann, machten sich Harry und Ron auf den Weg zu Gringotts.

„Harry, wie stellst du dir das mit der Bezahlung vor? Das kann ich mir nie im Leben leisten.", sagte Ron schließlich und Harry sah, wie seine Ohren wieder rot wurden. „Doch Ron, dass kannst du. Zum einen sind Hermine und du nun Mitglied im Orden des Phönix, was heißt, ihr bekommt jeder im Monat 50 Galleonen als Aufwandsentschädigung. Das mag nicht viel sein, doch immerhin etwas. Des Weiteren hat Sirius in seinem Testament noch einen Passus eingefügt. Sobald du deine Apparierprüfung bestanden hast sollst du ein Drittel, seines Geldvermögens bekommen. Er hat dich anscheinend auch in sein Herz geschlossen." Harry zwinkerte Ron zu. Ron blieb stehen und starrte Harry mit offenem Mund an. „Harry, d-d-das ist doch Wahnsinn.", stotterte er. „Nun komm, Ron, du wirst es überleben.", grinste Harry.

Doch das Grinsen aus Harrys Gesicht schwand schnell, als er Rons Gesicht sah. Ron war sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen. Er war totenblass. „Ron, was ist los? Ron?!", fragte Harry besorgt. Doch Ron sprang auf ihn zu und warf ihn zu Boden. Keine Sekunde zu spät. Gerade als Harry unter Ron auf dem Boden landete sah er einen roten Lichtblitz an ihnen beider vorbeischießen. Harry und Ron rappelten sich auf und sahen drei in schwarz gehüllte Personen am anderen Ende der Straße stehen.

„Soso, Potty und Weaselby, taucht ihr also endlich hier auf." Harry erkannte diese Stimme sofort und er spürte, einen Stich in seinem Herzen. Hass brodelte in ihm auf, Hass, wie er ihn noch nie gefühlt hatte. „Malfoy!" und er legte soviel Verachtung in seine Stimme wie er konnte.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du mich nicht vergessen, Potter.", sagte jener eisig.  
Harry merkte wie Ron neben ihm seinen Zauberstab zog und tat es ihm gleich. „Seit Wochen warte ich hier schon, dass du endlich auftauchst. Und heute ist es endlich soweit. Der dunkle Lord wird entzückt sein. Die beiden anderen Todesser lachten kalt und grausam. „Was dich angeht, Weasley, dich brauchen wir nicht mehr. Avada Kedavra!", donnerte Malfoy. Ron, der damit nicht gerechnet hatte stand geschockt da und konnte sich nicht rühren. Er starrte dem grünen Lichtblitz regungslos entgegen, der auf ihn zuraste.

Harry blickte entsetzt zu Ron, der dort völlig regungslos stand. Ohne nachzudenken dachte Harry „Accio Ron!" Im letzten Augenblick fiel Ron zur Seite. Der Lichtblitz zerstörte das Schaufenster hinter ihnen. Durch den Lärm schien Ron endlich wieder erwacht zu sein. Er murmelte Harry ein „Danke" zu und apparierte hinter die Todesser. Sofort nach dem Wiederauftauchen, begann er jene mit Flüchen zu beschießen. Harry nutzte diesen kurzen Moment um einen Patronus abzuschicken und unterstützte Ron dann im Kampf. Die drei Todesser wurden nun von zwei Seiten beschossen und konnten sich gerade so durch Protegozauber schützen, doch Angriffe waren kaum möglich. Schließlich hatten sich die Drei jedoch so abgestimmt, das einer in der Mitte platziert einen Protego um sie herum aufbauen sollte, während die anderen beiden vor und hinter ihm das Feuer erwiderten. Doch keine Minute, nachdem die Todesser sich formiert hatten erschienen mit einem lauten Knall Tonks, Lupin und Moody aus dem Nichts und unterstützen Harry und Ron im Kampf. Vollkommen überrascht griff der in der Mitte stehende Todesser nun aktiv mit in den Kampf ein, wodurch der Protego aufgehoben war. Harry und Ron hatten sich nun zusammengetan und kämpften gegen Malfoy, während die anderen Drei sich mit den beiden restlichen Todessern beschäftigten. Wie auf ein Zeichen riefen beide plötzlich: „Sectumsempra!" und Malfoy, der vollkommen überfordert war viel nach hinten und Blut spritzte aus tiefen Fleischwunden an seinem Körper. „Das war für Dumbledore!", sprachen Ron und Harry wieder wie aus einem Munde. Die beiden anderen Todesser sahen Malfoy dort am Boden liegen, unterbrachen ihre Kämpfe, rannten zu ihm und disapparierten schließlich. „Gut gemacht, Potter, Weasley!" Moody und die beiden anderen kamen auf sie zu um zu sehen ob sie in Ordnung waren. „Habt ihr noch viel zu erledigen?", fragte Tonks. „Nein, wir müssen nur noch schnell zu Gringotts und dann zu Madame Malkin." „Nun ich denke,ihr solltet ihr eine Vollmacht unterschreiben, dann kann sie sich das Geld selbst abholen. Wir begleiten euch noch bis zu ihrem Laden." Harry und Ron waren einverstanden und verabschiedeten sich vor dem Geschäft von den Dreien und bedankten sich nochmals für die Unterstützung, dann betraten sie den Laden. „Ich bin soeben fertig geworden, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. Ich hoffe es gefällt ihnen.", kam sie auf sie zu gewuselt. Sie führte die beiden in ein Nebenzimmer, wo sie zunächst ihre Sachen anprobieren mussten. Sie saßen perfekt. Die schwarzen seidenen Umhänge schillerten im Licht der Sonnenstrahlen, die durch ein Fenster in den Raum schienen. „Wow, sagte Ron, Harry, das sieht echt klasse aus." Harry stimmte ihm da vollkommen zu. Sie zogen sich wieder um und Madame Malkin holte nun die Kleider für die beiden Frauen. Sie hatte Harrys und Rons Wünsche vollends umgesetzt. Zunächst brachte sie zwei schneeweiße Umhänge, welche aus Einhornhaar gefertigt waren. Dazu brachte sie ihnen zwei schwarze, etwa knielange Kleider." Harry und Ron bedankten sich bei ihr, unterschrieben die Vollmachten für ihre Konten und flohten dann wieder zurück nach Hogwarts.

Dort warteten bereits die beiden Frauen am Kamin und wollten sofort die Kleider sehen. Doch Harry und Ron sagten, sich müssten sich noch bis zum morgigen Tag gedulden, da noch nicht alles beisammen sei. Widerwillig gaben Hermine und Ginny schließlich ihre Versuche auf und erkundigten sich, wie es sonst gelaufen sei. „Gut.", antwortete Ron. „Harry hat mir mal wieder das Leben gerettet und Malfoy hat eine kleine Lektion bekommen." Entsetzt starrten die beiden Mädchen Ron und Harry an. Harry ließ Ron die Geschehnisse berichten und schrieb derweil einen Brief.

„Lieber Louis,

ich weiß, du wolltest den Unterricht erst nach Schuljahresbeginn starten, doch vielleicht wäre es schon eher möglich.

LG Harry"

Er band Hedwig den Brief ans Bein und schickte sie los. Am nächsten Tag sollte die Hochzeit stattfinden.  
Daher gingen die beiden Mädchen zeitig schlafen. Harry und Ron mussten jedoch noch die Kleidung vorbereiten, weshalb sie noch munter blieben. Gegen Mitternacht waren sie dann schließlich fertig. Gerade wollte Harry Ron auf das Thema Hermine ansprechen, als Hedwig ans Fenster klopfte. Harry lies sie ein und nahm ihr den Brief ab.

„Lieber Harry,

ich würde den Unterricht gerne schon vorher beginnen, jedoch benötigst du dafür noch etwas, was du am morgigen Tag, wie mich Prof. Snape informierte, erhalten wirst. Von daher schlage vor, das wir uns am 31. August, gegen 16Uhr in der großen Halle treffen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Louis.

P.S. Viel Spaß beim Feiern morgen."

Harry legte den Brief beiseite und betrachtete nun Ron, welcher gedankenverloren in das Feuer des Kamins starrte. „Ron, ich glaube wir beide müssen uns mal über etwas unterhalten". Überrascht blickte Ron zu Harry herüber. „Zum einen möchte ich dir mitteilen, dass Ginny und ich wieder zusammen sind. Ich weiß, sie ist deine Schwester und so weiter, aber wir lieben uns… also hoffe ich, dass es für dich okay ist." Ron der gerade den Mund öffnen wollte um etwas zu erwidern klappte ihn wieder zu und nickte nur knapp. „Das bringt mich zum eigentlichen Thema, über welches ich mit dir reden wollte. Hermine." Jetzt war Ron noch mehr verwirrt. „Wieso, was ist mir ihr?" „Das fragst du noch?! Sie liebt dich und ich weiß, dass du sie auch liebst und dich nur nicht traust es ihr zu sagen." Mit einem mal wurde Ron knallrot im Gesicht. Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. „Gib dir einen Ruck, Ron. Sie würde gerne mit dir als Paar zu der Hochzeit deines Bruders gehen. Und ich finde, dass es endlich mal Zeit wird, dass ihr beiden über euren Schatten springt." Verlegen nickte Ron. „Du hast ja recht, aber wie stelle ich es an ohne wie ein Trottel auszusehen?" „Ich habe da eine Idee." ,und Harry weihte ihn in seinen Plan ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden Harry und Ron gegen 6Uhr von den beiden Mädchen unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen. „Nun zeigt uns endlich unsere Kleider.", bettelten die beiden. Harry und Ron warfen sich einen Blick zu, verdrehten die Augen und murmelten etwas wie „Frauen!". Sie gingen zu ihren Koffern und jeder zog ein gleichgroßes Paket hervor und überreichte es seiner Freundin, danach setzten sich beide auf ein freies Bett und beobachteten die zwei. Diese flippten beim Anblick der Kleider vor Freude vollkommen aus und verschwanden sofort ins Bad. „Was Mann bei denen mit ein paar Kleidungsstücken für Emotionen auslösen kann." Ron und Harry lachten laut los. Als sie sich schließlich wieder beruhigt hatten, zogen auch sie sich um. Nach zwei Stunden kamen dann auch die beiden anderen wieder aus dem Bad heraus. Sie sahen wirklich umwerfend aus. Die Kleider betonten ihre Figur sehr gut und die weißen Umhänge ließen sie förmlich strahlen. „Ihr seid echt wunderschön.", sagte Harry schließlich. „Ja, Mann!", pflichtete ihm Ron bei. Ginny trug ihre Haare offen, während Hermine sie hochgesteckt hatte.  
„Wie habt ihr das eigentlich hinbekommen?", fragte Hermine und deutete auf das kleine Medaillon, welches den Umhang festhielt und einen Phönix enthielt, welcher von den Buchstaben D und A umrahmt war. „Wozu ist man Zauberer?", sagte Harry nur und Ron grinste. So machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Fuchsbau.

Dort angekommen wurden sie gleich überschwänglich von Molly begrüßt. Auch Dobby stürzte sich gleich auf Harry. „Harry Potter, Sir. Dobby und Winky haben Mrs. Weasley geholfen, wie Sie es gewünscht haben.", quiekte der Elf glücklich. „Danke Dobby. Aber ich hab dir doch schon mal gesagt, dass du mich mit Du und ohne Sir ansprechen darfst.", antwortete Harry. Dobbys große Augen glänzten plötzlich feucht und Tränen kullerten über seine Wangen. „Harry Potter ist wirklich der freundlichste Zauberer den es gibt.", quiekte er und schnäuzte sich in seinen selbst gestrickten Pullover.

Nach und nach kamen nun auch die anderen Gäste an. Es kamen Leute aus dem Orden des Phönix, Lehrer von Hogwarts, Freunde und natürlich auch Fleurs Familie aus Frankreich. Alle Frauen, egal wie alt sie waren zogen sofort die Blicke der männlichen Gäste auf sich. Anscheinend hatten sie alle Veelagene in sich. Sogar Fleurs Urgroßmutter, welche mittlerweile über 90 Jahre alt war sah noch umwerfend aus. Lediglich Percy fehlte wieder.

Da schönes Wetter war fand die Hochzeit im Freien statt. Auf der linken Seite saß die Familie und die Freunde der Braut und auf der rechten Seite saßen die Weasleys mit ihren Freunden. Nachdem Fleur und Bill sich das Ja-Wort gegeben hatten stürmten alle nach vorne um sie zu beglückwünschen. Danach erschien ein Buffet aus dem Nichts. Es gab sowohl englische, als auch französische Speisen. Zwischendurch stand immer wieder jemand auf, machte einen Witz oder hielt eine Rede für das Brautpaar. Nun eröffnete das Brautpaar den Tanz und bald war die Tanzflächen so voll, das man sich kaum noch bewegen konnte. Nur Ron und Hermine saßen an einem Tisch und blickten verlegen in der Gegend umher. Nach einem besonders schönen langsamen Stück, bedankte sich Harry bei Ginny für den Tanz und winkte Ron zu sich herüber, um mit ihm gemeinsam in die Mitte der Tanzfläche zu gehen. Dort beschwor Harry ein Podest auf welches sich die beiden stellten. Langsam kehrte Ruhe ein und die Tanzpaare setzten sich wieder auf ihre Plätze. „Bereit?", fragte Harry Ron, welcher ziemlich blass im Gesicht war. „Denk schon.", nuschelte er:

Ron: Liebes Brautpaar,  
Harry: Sehr geehrte Gäste,  
wir haben uns heute hier versammelt,  
Um zwei liebenswerten Menschen,  
Beim Eingang des Ehebundes beizustehen.  
Während der Ehe wäre es bestimmt zu nervig uns immer bei euch zu haben.  
Wir wünschen euch daher sowohl in guten, als auch in schlechten Zeiten  
Alles erdenklich Gute.

Sie nickten den Zwillingen zu, welche in diesem Moment ihre Zauberstäbe zückten und im selben Augenblick ging ein gigantisches Feuerwerk los.  
Als diese vorbei war brandete Beifall auf und die Zwillinge verbeugten sich grinsend.  
Harry und Ron warteten bis wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war und fuhren dann fort:

Als Hochzeitsüberraschung haben wir beide uns  
Noch eine Kleinigkeit ausgedacht:

In dunklen Zeiten,  
Grau und schwer,  
Die Menschen oft meinen,  
Nichts gehet mehr.

Seit ewigen Zeiten schon,  
Sie die Köpfe der Menschheit bewohn',  
Hass, Größenwahn und Unmenschlichkeit  
Machen sich in unserer Gesellschaft breit.

Doch gibt es noch Hoffnung?  
Kann man entrinnen?  
Ich kann mich da an die Worte  
Eines großen Mannes entsinnen.

Es gibt eine Kraft,  
Die fähig zu einen,  
Die Guten, die Bösen,  
Die Großen, die Kleinen.

Die Welt, gemalt nur in  
Schwarz und Weiß,  
Spiegelt es wieder,  
Still und leis'.

Sie bringt die Farbe  
In jedes Leben,  
Ohne sie nur Dunkelheit  
Uns würde umgeben.

Sie eint uns heut  
Unter diesem Dach,  
Man kann sie finden,  
Bei Tag und bei Nacht.

Ohne die Liebe,  
Zart und fein,  
Unsre Gesellschaft,  
Längst ginge ein.

Wenn du Liebe gibst,  
Aufrichtige und wahre,  
Dann sei dir gewiss,  
Auch du wirst dies rare,  
dies schöne und warme,  
Gefühl des Geliebtwerdens fühlen.

Auch wir haben unsere Liebe gefunden  
Und wollen nun heute stolz verkünden,  
Die Verlobung von Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley,  
sowie Ginny Weasley und Harry Potter.

Nachdem sie fertig waren brandete wieder ohrenbetäubender Beifall auf. Hermine und Ginny stürzten sich auf ihre beiden Verlobten und flogen ihnen förmlich um den Hals. Nun strömten alle Leute nach vorne um auch ihnen zu gratulieren. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Harry sehen wie Hermine und Ron sich innig küssten. Die Musik setzte wieder ein und Molly schnappte sich Harry und Arthur schnappte sich Hermine und sie begannen wieder zu tanzen. Nachdem Harry und Hermine von Molly und Arthur wieder entlassen wurden gingen sie zurück zu ihren Verlobten. Ginny und Ron standen bei Severus Snape, welcher ihnen beiden entgegen lächelte und sie zu sich winkte. „Harry, wie ich Dumbledore versprochen habe übergebe ich dir nun am Tage deiner Verlobung dieses Buch." Und er drückte Harry ein kleines Buch in die Hand, welches aussah wie ein Taschenbuch. „Bitte tut so, als würdet ihr vier euch unterhalten, da nur ihr mich sehen könnt. Ich kann meine Tarnung nicht auffliegen lassen." Fügte er noch schnell hinzu. Harry versuchte das Buch zu öffnen, doch es ging nicht. Er blickte fragend zu Severus. „Ich habe keine Ahnung wie es auf geht und was dort drin steht, Harry. Aber Dumbledore meinte ihr vier würdet es sicherlich bald herausbekommen. Ich gratuliere euch übrigens noch zur Verlobung." Er zwinkerte ihnen zu. „Woher wusstest du, dass wir sie heute bekannt geben würden?", fragte Harry. „Nun Harry, du warst nie besonders gut in Okklumentik." Er grinste und Harry grinste zurück. „Übrigens, Harry, ich glaube Kreacher wird bald von uns gehen. Er wirkt leicht kränklich." Und er verabschiedete sich und war verschwunden. Harry steckte das Buch in seine Hosentasche und die Vier gingen wieder auf die Tanzfläche.


	10. Vergeltung

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry sehr früh. Er fragte sich, warum er schon so zeitig wach war, da er gestern ebenfalls schon zeitig munter war und er erst spät in der Nacht von der Hochzeit zurückgekommen war. Irgendetwas hatte ihn geweckt, nur was? Ginny lag immer noch eng an ihn gekuschelt neben ihm und schlief ruhig. Er betrachtete ihr wunderschönes Gesicht und spürte, wie sich wieder die wohlige Wärme in seinem Körper ausbreitete.  
Er wollte gerade wieder versuchen einzuschlafen, als er ein Geräusch hörte. Ein leises pochen. Was war das? Langsam stieg er aus dem Bett um Ginny nicht zu wecken und schlich in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam. Das Geräusch, so wusste er jetzt, war die Ursache dafür, dass er aufgewacht war. Leise schlich er durch den leeren Schlafsaal. Das Geräusch kam von dem kleinen Turmfenster, durch welches die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne in den Schlafsaal leuchteten. Dort auf der anderen Seite des Fensters saß eine braune Eule und pickte ungeduldig mit dem Schnabel an das Fenster.  
Harry öffnete das Fenster und mit einem bösen Klackern landete die Eule auf seiner Schulter. Er band eine kleine Pergamentrolle von ihrem Bein los und sie flog sofort wieder davon.  
Harry schloss das Fenster und ging wieder zum Bett. Als er wieder neben seiner Ginny lag öffnete er das Pergament.

„Lieber Harry,

bitte verzeih mir die Störung zu dieser unchristlichen Zeit, aber ich dachte wir sollten jetzt so wenig wie möglich Zeit verlieren. Du bist jetzt in Besitz eines kleinen Buches welches wir für unseren Unterricht benötigen. Bitte versucht das Buch zu öffnen, ich weiß ihr werdet einen Weg finden. Sobald euch das gelungen ist nimm dir bitte Dumbledores Denkarium und dann treffen wir uns in der großen Halle zum Frühstück wo ich euch alles weitere erklären werde.

Bis nachher  
Louis."

Obwohl Harry im ersten Moment leicht zornig war, da ihn Louis um seinen Schlaf gebracht hatte siegte doch die Neugier über seinen Zorn. Er küsste sanft Ginnys Stirn um sie zu wecken. Sie räkelte sich und öffnete ihre Augen. Verschlafen blinzelte sie Harry an. „Guten Morgen mein Schatz.", begrüßten sie Harry. „Wir müssen leider schon aufstehen, Louis will schnellstmöglich mit dem Unterricht beginnen." Sofort war Ginny hellwach. „Ich gehe schon mal Ron und Hermine wecken. In der Zeit kannst du dich anziehen." Er küsste sie noch mal und verließ dann den Schlafsaal. Als er vor der Tür vom Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler stand, in welchem Ron und Hermine die Nacht verbracht hatten um ungestört zu sein, klopfte er sacht an die Tür. Keine Reaktion. Er klopfte lauter und horchte an der Tür. Immer noch nichts. „Die schlafen wie die Murmeltiere…", dachte Harry und öffnete die Tür. Als jene aufschwang stockte ihm der Atem.

Ron lag nackt und regungslos mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Hermine bewegte sanft ihre Hände über seinen nackten Oberkörper und kniete über seinen Beinen. Mit ihrem Kopf befand sie sich in der Region unter Rons Bauchnabel und war dort ziemlich beschäftigt. Auch sie hatte die Augen geschlossen. Ron hatte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern gelegt, welche noch halb durch ein Nachthemd bedeckt waren. Beide schienen viel zu sehr beschäftigt, als dass sie irgendetwas um sich herum mitbekommen hätten.

Plötzlich stand Ginny neben Harry. Sie öffnete gerade ihren Mund um zu fragen, weshalb er denn hier so erstarrt stehen würde, als sie Hermine und ihren Bruder sah. Ihr Mund klappte sofort wieder zu. Harry und Ginny standen dort und wussten nicht was sie tun sollten. „Die beiden nutzen die Zeit wenigstens sinnvoll.", flüsterte Ginny Harry zu ohne den Blick von den beiden ab zu wenden. Harry zog sie leise hinaus in den Treppenaufgang und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er wollte keineswegs, dass sie von ihrer Entdeckung erfuhren. „Nun, Schatz. Die beiden schienen ja noch ziemlich beschäftigt zu sein. Was machen wir denn nun in der Zeit?" Ginny blickte Harry verführerisch an. Das was er eben gesehen hatte war ihm zwar auf der einen Seite leicht peinlich, auf der anderen Seite hatte es ihn aber auch tierisch erregt. Ginny musste es ähnlich gehen, denn sie zog ihn sanft wieder zurück in ihren Schlafsaal und Harrys Gedanken an das eben erlebte waren im nächsten Moment wie ´weggeblasen´.

„Wie konnte das passieren?", Voldemort blickte mit seinen roten Augen auf einen Todesser, welcher vor ihm kniete. „Mein Herr, wir hatten keine Chance. Sie waren in der Überzahl… u-und der junge Malfoy ist ja auch noch nicht richtig ausgebildet…" Die Stimme des Todessers zitterte vor Furcht. „ Er blickte auf in diese roten schlangenartigen Augen, welche sich nun noch mehr zu Schlitzen verengt hatten. Als Voldemort nun sprach lief ein kalter Schauer über Parkers Rücken. Eine eisige Kälte breitete sich im Raum aus. „Ich muss dir nicht sagen, wie enttäuscht ich von dir bin, Parker! Aber wahrscheinlich weißt du nicht, wie man den Befehlen des dunklen Lords zu folgen hat. Ich werde dir daher eine Lektion erteilen. Imperio!" Sofort leerte sich Parkers Kopf. „Du wirst tun, was ich dir Befehle.", hörte er eine eisige Stimme aus weiter Ferne zu sich sprechen und er wusste er würde alles tun. Voldemort beobachtete Parker wie er in Richtung des brennenden Kamins schritt und er lachte kalt und schrill. Parker kniete sich vor den Kamin und hielt seinen Kopf in die Flammen, als wenn er per Flohpulver mit jemandem sprechen würde. „Sobald ich dich vom Imperiusfluch erlöse werden die Schmerzen so grauenhaft sein, dass du dir wünscht du wärest nie geboren." Voldemort lachte. Es roch nach verbranntem Fleisch und brennenden Haaren. Voldemort zog seinen Zauberstab zurück und der Fluch wurde aufgehoben. Sofort bring Parker an zu schreien. Er schrie aus Leibeskräften. Sein gesamter Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen. Der Schmerz jagte durch jede Nervenfaser in seinem Körper. Er rollte und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und versuchte seine brennenden Haare mit den Händen zu löschen… dann wurde alles schwarz.  
Voldemort blickte auf das Häufchen elend zu seinen Füßen. Parkers Gesicht war übersäht mit Brandblasen. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen und seine Haare komplett verbrannt.

„Wurmschwanz!", donnerte Voldemort laut. Sofort erschien Pettigrew im Zimmer. „Entferne dieses Ding aus meinem Zimmer.", sagte Voldemort voller Verachtung und deutete auf die entstellte Gestalt Parkers. „Wenn er wieder zu sich kommt, weiß er hoffentlich was es heißt meinen Willen zu erfüllen." „Zu Befehl, mein Herr." Wurmschwanz verbeugte sich und ging dann auf die leblose Gestalt Parkers zu. Übelkeit breitete sich in ihm aus als er Parkers verbrannten Kopf sah. Er murmelte „Mobilcorpus" und Parker schwebte vor ihm her aus dem Zimmer. Voldemort war nun allein in seinem Raum. Er saß auf seinem Thron und lachte. Dies eben hatte ihm Spaß bereitet. Er hatte seinen ganzen Groll und Zorn auf seine unfähigen Todesser an diesem Nichtsnutz ausgelassen. „Soso, Potter. Du konntest also wieder entkommen. Bald werde ich dich haben. Spätestens mit deiner geheimen Waffe aus Ägypten." Er lachte nun noch schriller. In diesem Moment betrat eine verhüllte Person den Raum. Als Voldemort sie erblickte unterbrach er seinen Freudenausbruch. „Wie ich sehe bist du bereit für die Reise nach Ägypten?" Die Gestalt nickte. „Der junge Malfoy wurde bei einem Zwischenfall in London verletzt.", fuhr Voldemort fort. Wieder nickte die Person. „Ich vermute er weigert sich mit nach Ägypten zu reisen, da er sich zu kränklich für die Reise fühlt?" Voldemort spie den letzten Teil des Satzes aus wie ein vergammeltes Stück Fleisch. Die Gestalt nickte wieder. „Die Reise duldet keinen Aufschub. Du wirst in Begleitung von Crabbe, Goyle und Lestrange reisen. Malfoy wird eine andere Aufgabe zuteil kommen, nachdem er seine rechtmäßige Bestrafung erfahren hat. Ihr reist sofort ab!" Die schwarze Gestalt nickte und verlies den Raum. „Wurmschwanz!", donnerte Voldemort wieder. „Bring mir diesen Nichtsnutz von Malfoy!"  
Keine zehn Minuten später wurde die Tür geöffnet und Draco Malfoy, am gesamten Körper mit Bandagen versehen, betrat den Raum gefolgt von seiner Mutter. Narzissa Malfoy war kreidebleich. Dennoch konnte man den Zorn, der in ihren Augen loderte deutlich erkennen. Voldemort bemerkte dies und ein Grinsen spielte sich um seine Lippen.  
„Draco, Narzissa, herzlich willkommen.", begrüßte er die beiden mit freundlich aufgesetzter Stimme. „Ich wurde von dem bedauerlichen Zwischenfall in der Winkelgasse informiert, Draco. Wie ich hörte gelang es Potter schon wieder einem Malfoy zu entkommen?" Draco schaute dem dunklen Lord direkt in die Augen. „Ja, mein Herr." „Bedauerlich.", antwortete Voldemort und klang enttäuscht. „Es scheint so, als ob ihr Malfoys eine Veranlagung habt, dass alles was man euch befielt misslingt." „Verzeiht, mein Herr.", antwortete Malfoy und ging vor Voldemort auf die Knie. „Das war bereits der zweite Befehl, den du nicht erfüllen konntest.", stellte Voldemort nüchtern fest. „Narzissa, ich dachte du und Lucius, ihr hättet euren Sohn besser erzogen." Narzissa zuckte zusammen, als er sie ansprach. „Es wird euch sicherlich freuen zu hören, dass Lucius wieder zu euch stoßen wird.", fuhr Voldemort fort. „Ihr erhaltet von mir eine allerletzte Chance. Was passiert, wenn ihr sie nicht erfüllt wisst ihr genau." Wieder grinste Voldemort. „Crucio!", zischte er und zielte auf Draco, der sich sofort vor Schmerz krümmend auf dem Boden wand. Nachdem er ihn drei Minuten mit dem Folterfluch traktiert hatte lies Voldemort von ihm ab und wandte sich an seine Mutter. „Das wäre doch sehr schade, oder?" Und er begann wieder kalt und schrill zu lachen. Narzissa half ihrem Sohn auf die Beine und die beiden verließen den Raum.


	11. Unverhofftes Wiedersehen

Als Harry und Ginny Hermine und Ron dann im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen begrüßten sie die beiden leicht verlegen, ließen sich jedoch ansonsten nichts anmerken. Sie berichteten ihnen von dem Brief und dass sie sich in der großen Halle mit Louis treffen würden.  
Sofort erwachte die Neugier bei Hermine und Ron. Harry holte das Buch hervor und die Vier berieten wie man es denn öffnen könnte. Nach knapp einer halben Stunde des Versuchens war Hermine kurz davor zu verzweifeln. Sie konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass es ein Buch geben sollte, welches sie nicht öffnen konnte. „Es muss doch irgendeinen Trick geben mit dem man das Ding öffnen kann.", sagte Ron plötzlich und nahm das Buch in die Hand um es genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. „Wenn es ein bloßer Trick wäre könnte es doch jeder öffnen, Ron.", warf Hermine ein. „Es muss durch irgendeinen Zauber geschützt sein. Aber wie können wir den Bann brechen?!", grübelte sie weiter. Sie griff nach dem Buch in Rons Hand. Da passierte es.

In dem Moment, als beide mit ihren Händen das Buch berührten begann dieses grell in einem roten Licht zu leuchten. Vor Schreck ließen Ron und Hermine sofort los und das Buch fiel zu Boden, wodurch das Leuchten wieder erstarb. Harry hob es auf und versuchte es zu öffnen, doch es war immer noch verschlossen. „Harry, das ist es!", rief plötzlich Hermine. „Ginny leg deine Hand bitte auch auf das Buch." Ginny tat wie geheißen und sofort begann das Buch wieder rot zu leuchten. Harry bewegte seine freie Hand auf das Buch zu um es zu öffnen, doch es war immer noch verschlossen. Fragend blickte er zu Hermine. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab eine Idee!", rief plötzlich Ginny dazwischen. „Was ist laut Dumbledore das Wichtigste und Mächtigste im Leben?"

„Liebe.", antwortete Hermine sofort. „Deshalb leuchtet das Buch rot auf, wenn zwei Menschen die sich Lieben es berühren." „Genau, Hermine. Doch neben der Liebe gibt es noch etwas anderes, was für Dumbledore genauso wichtig war.", fuhr Ginny fort. „Freundschaft. Das Buch ist doppelt geschützt. Es kann nur von zwei sich Liebenden, sowie zwei befreundeten Personen gemeinsam geöffnet werden." „Dadurch wäre es Voldemort und den Todessern unmöglich dieses Buch jemals zu öffnen.", griff Harry den Gedanken auf. „Einfach nur genial.", sagte Ron und legte seine Hand ebenfalls auf das Buch. Hermine machte es ihm nach. Als alle vier Hände auf dem Buch lagen verwandelte sich das rote Leuchten in ein weißes Strahlen und die erste Seite öffnete sich von ganz allein. Als das Leuchten erloschen war betrachteten die 4 die erste Seite. Über die gesamte Seite erstreckte sich ein Bild. Im Hintergrund konnte man Palmen und einen weißen Sandstrand erkennen und aus dem Bild lächelte ihnen ein braun gebrannter Albus Dumbledore entgegen. Als dieser die vier Gesichter sah, die ihn mit offenen Mündern anstarrten begann er schallend zu lachen. Nachdem sich die vier Freunde von ihrem Schock erholt hatten stimmten sie in das Lachen mit ein.

Als sich alle beruhigt hatten ergriff Harry das Wort. „Prof. Dumbledore, schön sie zu sehen." Dumbledore lächelte ihn an. „Harry, mein Lieber ihr dürft mich ab sofort ruhig Albus nennen, schließlich sind wir unter uns." In diesem Moment traf ihn ein Wasserstrahl in den Nacken und sein Hut flog in hohem Bogen von seinem Kopf. „Naja, oder sagen wir besser, wir sind fast unter uns. Er täuschte einen verärgerten Blick vor und verdrehte die Augen. „Harry, man könnte meinen dein Dad und Sirius wären noch immer Kinder. In diesem Moment schoben sich zwei grinsende ebenfalls braun gebrannte Gesichter in das Bild und schoben Dumbledore zu Seite der laut begann zu fluchen. „Reg dich ab Albus, wir wollten schließlich nur mal kurz Hallo sagen.", beruhigte in Sirius. Harry starrte auf das Bild. Von dort aus grinsten ihnen Sirius und sein Vater entgegen. „Harry, wie du siehst geht es uns bestens.", hörte er plötzlich die Stimme einer Frau und im nächsten Augenblick tauchte eine Frau mit strahlend grünen Augen zwischen den beiden Männern auf und lächelte Harry entgegen. „Wie ist das möglich?", war das Einzige, was Harry hervor brachte. Jetzt drängte sich wieder Albus in das Bild. „Das werde ich euch jetzt erklären. Lilly, James und Sirius könntet ihr uns derweil allein lassen, ihr habt später immer noch genug Zeit miteinander zu erzählen."

James und Sirius starrten Dumbledore mit trotzigem Blick an und es sah so aus, als ob sie sich nicht weg bewegen wollten. Da schnappte Lilly beide an den Ohren und zog sie davon. Die Gesichter die die beiden Männer dabei machten brachten Ginny, Hermine, Ron und Harry zum Lachen. „Nun denn, Harry. Ihr wisst ja sicherlich, dass verstorbene Zauberer aus Gemälden zu euch sprechen können?" Die Vier nickten. „Dies hier ist nicht viel anders. Es ist uralte Magie und ein ziemliches Stück Arbeit. Ihr habt sicherlich im Zaubertrankunterricht noch nichts vom Trank der Lebenden Toten gehört, oder?" Die Vier schüttelten den Kopf. „Nun, dieser Trank ist sehr schwer herzustellen. Hat man ihn allerdings hergestellt, so ist es möglich, Tote aus dem Totenreich wieder zurück zu holen." Harry öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, doch Hermine war schneller. „Aber Prof…. ich meine Albus, es ist unmöglich Tote wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, dass hast du uns selber gesagt." „Das ist richtig Hermine. Allerdings galt es nur für den damaligen Zeitpunkt, als ich euch das sagte. Damals war es unmöglich. Heute ist es euch möglich." „Aber wie soll das gehen, Albus? Warum soll uns das plötzlich möglich sein und damals nicht?", diesmal war Harry schneller als Hermine. „Aus zwei Gründen, Harry. Man benötigt einen bestimmten Gegenstand um den Trank herzustellen, welchen wir zur damaligen Zeit nicht hatten und von dem wir auch nicht wussten, dass er existiert. Wir benötigen einen Horkrux." Die Vier blickten ihn verblüfft an. „Wie soll das denn gehen?", brach Ron das Schweigen. „Ich meine der Horkrux enthält einen Teil von Voldemorts Seele. Wie soll man damit bitteschön jemand anderen wieder zum Leben erwecken?" „Eine durchaus berechtigte Frage Ron.", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Bitte erlaubt mir, dass ich kurz abschweife.

„Der Trank der lebenden Toten dient als Ausgangspunkt zum Wiedererschaffen verstorbener Personen. Mit dem Trank alleine, also ohne Horkrux kann man lediglich so etwas schaffen wie dies hier." Und er deutete auf das Bild, aus welchem er sprach. „Legt man eine bestimmte Pergamentsorte 24Stunden lang in dem Trank ein, so erschafft man ein Fenster ins Reich der Toten. Durch dieses Fenster kann man mit den verstorbenen Personen reden. Mehr ist allerdings nicht möglich. Zum Wiedererschaffen benötigt man neben dem Trank noch den Teil einer menschlichen Seele. Die einzige Möglichkeit an so was zu kommen ist einen Horkrux zu verwenden. Anstatt des Papieres legt man nun den Horkrux für 24 Stunden in den Trank. In dieser Zeit wird der Seelenteil von dem Gegenstand gelöst, an welchen er gebunden ist und neutralisiert. Dass heißt sämtliche Eigenschaften des Vorbesitzers werden vernichtet und es bleibt eine reine Seele zurück, vergleichbar mit der Seele eines Neugeborenen.

Der erste Teil ist damit abgeschlossen. Man besitzt nun eine Seele. Jedoch braucht man auch noch einen Körper in welchen man die Seele einschließen kann. Harry du erinnerst dich sicherlich an jene Nacht, als Lord Voldemort seinen Körper wieder erlangt hat?" „Ja, er benutzte dafür die Knochen aus dem Grab seines Vaters, das Fleisch seines Untergebenen und mein Blut." „Genau Harry, dies sind die drei Dinge, welche man zum erschaffen eines Körpers braucht. Knochen, Fleisch und Blut. Jedoch wird das Ganze nicht so brutal gemacht wie es Voldemort tat. Wie genau dies gemacht wird erkläre ich euch wenn es soweit ist. Die Knochen, das Fleisch und das Blut werden nun in den Kessel zu der Seele gegeben.

Hiernach kommen wir zum dritten wichtigen Schritt. Man hat nun eine Seele und einen gestaltlosen Körper. Um dem Körper eine Gestalt zu geben braucht man ein magisches Foto der Person, welche wiederbelebt werden soll. Man fügt dies mit in den Kessel mit der Seele und den anderen Dingen und wartet nun 9 ganze Tage. Jeder Tag stellt einen Monat der Entwicklung eines Menschen dar. Die Person nimmt dann die Gestalt der Person auf dem Foto an, auch deren Alter und deren Charakter. Jedoch können nur Menschen zurückgeholt werden, die ermordet wurden sind bzw. Menschen die einen tödlichen Unfall erlitten haben. Menschen die aufgrund ihres Alters oder wegen einer Krankheit gestorben sind können daher nicht zurückgeholt werden. Auf diese Weise ist es mir gelungen Louis wieder zu uns zu holen. Er wurde vor 20Jahren von Todessern ermordet. Mithilfe von Slytherins Ring ist es mir dann gelungen ihn zurückzuholen."

Plötzlich unterbrach ihn Hermine. „Albus, deine Hand? Hat die etwa damit zu tun?" „Wirklich clever, Hermine." Dumbledore nickte anerkennend. „In der Tat, ich trennte die Haut von meiner Hand ab um Louis wieder zu beleben. Deshalb sah sie so aus, als ob sie verbrannt wäre." Die Vier schauten ihn entsetzt an. „Keine Sorge, für euch finden wir einen anderen Weg." Er zwinkerte ihnen zu. „Wir haben noch fünf verbleibende Horkruxe, das heißt, wir können euch alle vier zurückholen und haben noch einen Horkrux übrig, wenn jemand im Kampf stirbt.", sprach Harry nachdenklich. „Ja und Nein, Harry. Du vergisst, dass der fünfte Horkrux Voldemort persönlich ist. Da ich bezweifle, dass wir ihn bewegen könnten für uns in einen Kessel zu steigen bleiben also vier Horkruxe.", antwortete Dumbledore.  
„Und was ist der zweite Grund, dass wir es erst jetzt können?", fragte Hermine nach einer kurzen Zeit des Schweigens. „Ganz einfach, Hermine. Liebe und Freundschaft. Wie ich euch immer gesagt habe sind diese beiden Dinge die mächtigsten Kräfte, die es gibt. Mächtiger noch als alle Magie, die wir kennen. Da nun jeder von euch seine Liebe gefunden hat ist es euch möglich diesen Trank zu brauen."

„Okay.", sagte Ginny. „Und wann legen wir los? Schließlich haben wir Slytherins Medaillon gefunden und somit einen Horkrux." „Am besten sofort.", stimmte Ron ihr zu. Dumbledore lächelte. „Geduld, Geduld. Alles zu seiner Zeit. Ihr solltet jetzt erst einmal aufbrechen. Louis wartet auf euch." Er zwinkerte ihnen zu. „Okay, Albus, aber eine Frage hätte ich jetzt noch.", erwiderte Harry. „Müssen wir immer alle vier anwesend sein, um das Buch zu öffnen?" Jetzt grinste Dumbledore wieder. „Das mit dem Buch war wieder einmal eine meiner schlaueren Ideen.", er zwinkerte ihnen verschmitzt zu. „Es bedarf einer starken Liebe und einer starken Freundschaft um das Buch zum ersten Mal zu öffnen. Jetzt kann jeder von euch Vieren es jederzeit alleine öffnen. Für andere Personen bleibt es allerdings weiterhin verschlossen. Und nun auf in die große Halle.", er lächelte sie an und winkte zum Abschied.  
Harry klappte das Buch zu und die Vier machten sich auf den Weg.


	12. Louis de Freniér

„Ah, da seid ihr ja endlich.", wurden sie von Louis ungeduldig begrüßt, als sie die Große Halle betraten. Er saß in der Mitte der Halle an dem Tisch, an welchem sonst normalerweise die Lehrer saßen. Die vier Haustische waren verschwunden. Sie setzten sich mit an den Tisch. „Ihr konntet das Buch öffnen?", fragte er. „Ja, und Albus hat uns alles über die Horcruxe erzählt.", antwortete Harry sofort. „Dann wisst ihr jetzt also auch, dass Albus mich aus dem Totenreich zurückgeholt hat?" Die Vier nickten zur Antwort und blickten ihn gespannt an.

„Nun, vor etwa 20 Jahren kämpfte ich schon einmal zusammen mit dem Orden des Phönix gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser.", fuhr de Freniér nach einer kurzen Pause fort. „Ich sollte damals den damaligen Zaubereiminister beschützen. Natürlich gehörten auch Auroren zu seiner Leibgarde, aber Dumbledore wollten auch jemandem vom Orden bei ihm haben. Eines Abends gab es jedoch einen Zwischenfall. Eine Schar von Todessern war ins Zaubereiministerium appariert und begann Flüche durch die Gegend zu schießen. Natürlich wurden sofort Auroren in den Empfangsbereich geschickt, wo die Todesser aufgetaucht waren und stellten sich ihnen im Kampf.

Um eine Überzahlsituation herzustellen, wurde auch die Leibgarde des Ministers in den Kampf geschickt. Lediglich ich blieb bei ihm. Der Todesserangriff im Atrium des Ministeriums war jedoch nur eine Ablenkung. Nachdem die Leibgarde sich auf den Weg ins Atrium gemacht hatte erschienen plötzlich fünf weitere Todesser im Büro des Ministers. Ich konnte sie lange genug aufhalten, sodass der Minister disapparieren konnte. Dann traf mich der tödliche Fluch.

Natürlich dringen auch zu den Toten Nachrichten aus der lebenden Welt durch. So konnte ich Voldemorts Sturz verfolgen. Auch die Geschehnisse in den letzten Jahren blieben mir nicht verborgen. Harry, ich muss sagen du hast mehr Mut bewiesen, als irgendjemand sonst, den ich kenne." Harry senkte verlegen den Kopf aber Louis lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Nachdem Albus mich schließlich im letzten Jahr zurückgeholt hatte, berichtete er mir alles über seine Vermutungen bezüglich der Horkruxe und auch bezüglich der Prophezeiung. Er bat mich, dir bzw. euch während eures 7. Schuljahres in Hogwarts Unterricht zu geben. Harry ich muss sagen, es erfüllt mich mit Stolz, dass ich euch Vier unterrichten darf und ich bin froh, dass ich euch endlich persönlich kennen lernen kann.

Ich hätte mich gerne schon eher mit euch getroffen, doch dürfen Voldemort und seine Anhänger nicht erfahren, dass ich wieder unter den Lebenden weile. Das würde unsere weiteren Pläne gefährden." „Was für weitere Pläne?", unterbrach ihn Hermine. „Wir haben noch keine genauen Pläne erarbeitet." „Nun, Hermine…", fuhr de Freniér fort und lächelte sie an. „… ich denke, wir können in diesem Kampf, welcher uns bevorsteht jeden Mann und jede Frau gebrauchen, die uns zur Verfügung stehen. Oberstes Ziel sollte es für uns daher zunächst sein, Mithilfe der restlichen Horkruxe unsere vier verstorbenen Freunde zu uns zurück zu holen. Dies wird allerdings sehr viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Diese Zeit werde ich nutzen um euch in fortgeschrittener Magie zu lehren. Außerdem werden wir weiter die Geschichte Tom Riddles studieren, um mehr über seine Schwächen in Erfahrung zu bringen." Hermine rutschte hibbelig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. An ihrem Gesicht konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass sie am liebsten sofort mit dem Lernen begonnen hätte.

„Heißt das, wir werden meine Eltern und Sirius zurückholen?", fiel Harry Louis ins Wort. „Wir werden versuchen sowohl die Drei, als auch Albus zu uns zurückzuholen." Louis lächelte ihn wieder aufmunternd an. Harry spürte, wie Ginny ihre Hand auf die Seine legte und sofort schoss eine neue Energie durch seinen Körper, die er bisher noch nie gespürt hatte. „Ich muss euch jedoch warnen!", fuhr Louis fort. „Es besteht die Gefahr, dass wir nicht alle vier Horkruxe verwenden können. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass schon andere Zauberer versucht haben Voldemorts Horkruxe zu vernichten. Auch wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr gering ist. Wir müssen daher eine Reihenfolge festlegen, wen wir mit welchem Horkrux wieder beleben." „Das besprechen wir am besten mit den Vieren persönlich.", antwortete Ginny, als sie sah, dass Harry Louis widersprechen wollte.

„Einverstanden.", stimmte de Freniér zu. „Aber ich denke ihr seid alle damit einverstanden, dass wir Dumbledore als ersten zu uns holen werden, da wir seine Kenntnisse sicherlich gebrauchen werden." Nach kurzem Zögern nickten die Vier. „Und wann fangen wir an?", fragte Ron. „Natürlich gleich. Wir sollten so wenig Zeit wie möglich verlieren.", antwortete ihm Harry noch bevor de Freniér den Mund öffnen konnte. Dieser nickte jedoch und wandte sich dann an Harry. „Harry, du bist jetzt der Leiter des Phönixordens. Wir brauchen so viele Informationen über den Verbleib des Bechers wie wir bekommen können. Da wir jedoch die nächsten Wochen hier im Schloss verbringen müssen, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir den Orden mit der Suche betrauen werden." Sofort beschwor Harry seinen silbernen Hirsch als Patronus und schickte ihn davon. „Schon geschehen.", antwortete er de Freniér.

„Gut, dann bereiten wir jetzt den Trank der lebenden Toten vor. Dazu benötigen wir Einhornhaar, eine Feder eines Phönix, Mondstein, Rosenblätter sowie noch ein paar weitere Kleinigkeiten." „Es wird nicht schwierig für uns sein, an diese Zutaten zu gelangen.", sagte Ron. „Trotzdem braucht der Trank viel Zeit um zu reifen. Ich habe heute Morgen bereits damit begonnen. Zunächst müssen die Rosenblätter 24h lang auskochen. Also können wir erst morgen fortfahren. Für heute jedoch werden wir mit dem Unterricht beginnen." Und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ließ de Freniér die Tische und Stühle verschwinden.

„Ich dachte wir beginnen vielleicht mit ein paar Wiederholungen, mit Dingen die ihr sicherlich schon könnt, aber welche sehr wichtig sein können." Sie standen nun zu fünft in der Mitte der Großen Halle. „Wie ihr bereits wisst, kommuniziert der Orden des Phönix mithilfe von Patroni. Daher werden wir als erste Übung den Patronuszauber üben. Er ist vielseitig einsetzbar. Man kann ihn gegen Dementoren einsetzen, zum Überbringen von Nachrichten verwenden und er kann auch noch ein paar Dinge mehr. Ich möchte nun von euch, dass jeder von euch einen Patronus heraufbeschwört und ihn dazu bringt sichtbar zu bleiben. Das ist wichtig, er darf nicht verschwinden.", er schwang lässig seinen Zauberstab und sagte: Expecto Patronum." Sofort erschien ein silbern strahlender Phönix aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und begann im Kreis durch die Große Halle zu schweben. Die Vier stellten sich in einer Reihe auf und taten es ihm gleich. Harry und Hermine hatten keine großen Schwierigkeiten.

Sofort erschienen der silberne Hirsch und ein silberner Otter und tobten ebenfalls durch die Große Halle. Ginny und Ron taten sich jedoch etwas schwer. Nach ein paar Versuchen und Tipps von Harry und Louis klappte es jedoch ohne Probleme. Rons Patronus hatte die Gestalt eines großen Hippogreifs angenommen, während Ginny einen großen Löwen als Patronus hervorbrachte. „Großartig!", lobte de Freniér die Vier. „Nun kommen wir zu einer weiteren Eigenschaft der Patroni und einer schwierigeren Aufgabe. Versucht nun bitte euch die glückliche Erinnerung, an welche ihr zur Herstellung des Patronus gedacht habt, wieder vor Augen zu führen und sie dort zu halten. Verdrängt alles andere aus eurem Kopf und denkt ausschließlich an diese Erinnerung. Sobald ihr dies tut steckt ihr euren Zauberstab bitte weg. Ihr seid dadurch in der Lage euren Patronus ohne Zauberstab und allein mit euren Gedanken bei euch zu halten. Mit etwas Übung könnt ihr ihn auch ohne Zauberstab heraufbeschwören." Er steckte seinen Zauberstab in seine Hosentasche und sofort begann sein Patronus um ihn herum zu kreisen. Nach einigen versuchen gelang es auch den anderen Vieren. „Sehr gut. Das besondere an eurem Patronus ist, dass seinem Erzeuger in der Dunkelheit leuchten kann. Ihr habt dadurch also eine sehr gute Lichtquelle und gleichzeitig euren Zauberstab frei um ihn anderweitig einzusetzen."

„Aber unser Gegner profitiert doch dann auch von unserem Patronus.", warf Ron ein. „Nein, Ron das tut er nicht. Ich werde es euch demonstrieren." De Freniér zwinkerte ihnen zu und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs versank die Große Halle in vollkommener Dunkelheit. „Wie ihr sehen könnt…", kam nun die Stimme de Freniérs aus der Dunkelheit, „… seht ihr ausschließlich euren Patronus. Jeder Patronus leuchtet lediglich für den Zauberer, der ihn erschaffen hat. Das ist äußerst nützlich." Plötzlich wurde es wieder hell. Nachdem sich ihre Augen wieder an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten ließen sie ihre Patroni verschwinden. „Den restlichen Tag über werden wir Schockzauber und Entwaffnungszauber üben, auch wenn ihr diese schon perfekt könnt, sollte man damit nicht aus der Übung kommen. Bevor wir damit anfangen müssen wir uns allerdings noch überlegen, wo wir den Unterricht fortsetzen, wenn nächste Woche der Schulbetrieb wieder losgeht." „Wie wäre es, wenn wir die Kammer des Schreckens dazu verwenden. Wir wollten sie ja eh als Treffpunkt des Phönixordens nutzen.", schlug Ginny vor. Alle waren einverstanden und so machten sie sich ans Üben.

Draco, Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy saßen im riesigen Wohnzimmer ihres Landsitzes. Soeben hatte Voldemort ihnen ihre Aufgabe mitgeteilt. „Das dürfte nicht schwer werden.", sprach Lucius mit kalter Stimme. „Draco, ich denke du wirst den Part übernehmen, während deine Mutter und ich dir die wichtigen Dinge zuspielen werden. Nochmal wird uns dieser Potter nicht entkommen.", er lachte grimmig. „Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen, Dad.", Draco stimmte in sein Lachen ein. Lediglich Narzissa saß stumm und regnugslos auf ihrem Platz.


	13. Der Trank der lebenden Toten

In den nächsten Tagen setzten sie ihr Training fort. Sie übten weiterhin den Protego, sowie Schock- und Entwaffnungszauber, aber auch mit den Patroni übten sie weiter. Auch hatten sie die Kammer des Schreckens als Übungs- und Versammlungsraum hergerichtet. Die Schlangenstatuen hatte Hermine in Phönixe verwandelt und Prof. McGonagall hatte als Anerkennung für diese Leistung die Statue von Salazar Slytherin in Abbild von Godric Gryffindor verwandelt. In der Mitte der Kammer stand ein großer runder Holztisch, welcher sich je nach Anzahl der Anwesenden vergrößerte. Auf dem Tisch lag eine rote Samttischdecke und dazu passend standen Holzstühle mit roten Samtbezügen und goldenen Nähten für die Gäste bereit. Nichts erinnerte mehr an den einstigen Zweck dieses Raumes. Der alte Eingang zur Halle war versperrt wurden. Stattdessen hatten sie eine Idee von Ron umgesetzt. In der Kammer gab es nun einen großen Kamin, welcher durch ein selbst erstelltes Flohnetzwerk allein mit dem Kamin im Büro der Schulleiterin verbunden war.

De Freniér hatte mittlerweile den Kessel in die Kammer gebracht, um ihn vor neugierigen Schüleraugen zu schützen. Nachdem die Rosenblätter 24 Stunden ausgekocht waren hatte der Trank eine blassrosa Farbe angenommen. Als nächstes wurde der Mondstein hinzu gegeben. Sofort verwandelte sich die rosa Farbe in ein mattes Gelb. Während der nächsten Stunde sollte sich der Stein, nach Dumbledores Anleitung, gänzlich in dem Rosenextrakt auflösen. Derweil machten sich Hermine, Ginny, Ron und Harry daran, einen Bezoar in feines Pulver zu zerstampfen. Nach der Stunde kippten sie das Bezoar-Pulver hinzu und begannen den Trank je dreimal im Uhrzeigersinn und dreimal entgegen dem Uhrzeigersinn umzurühren, genau wie de Freniér es ihnen gesagt hatte. Jener war derweil bei Hagrid um das Einhornhaar zu besorgen. „Der Trank müsste jetzt eigentlich farblos sein.", bemerkte Hermine, als sie mit dem Rühren fertig war und runzelte die Stirn, da der Trank noch immer leicht gelblich schimmerte. „Haben wir etwas falsch gemacht?", fragte Ginny besorgt und Harry warf noch einmal einen Blick in Dumbledores Taschenbuch, in welchem die Zubereitung genau beschrieben war. „Nein, hier steht: Nach Zugabe des zerkleinerten Bezoars dreimal im Uhrzeigersinn und dreimal entgegen dem Uhrzeigersinn rühren.", las Harry vor. „Vielleicht war das Pulver nicht fein genug?", fragte Ron skeptisch.

„Nein ihr vier habt alles richtig gemacht.", klang nun die belustigte Stimme de Freniérs vom Kamin. Die Vier schraken zusammen. „Vielleicht hilft es euch, wenn ich euch sage, dass Albus den Trank in seinem Büro zubereitet hat?", er schaute sie belustigt an, doch sie schüttelten nur den Kopf. „Nun, was gibt es in Dumbledores Büro, was es hier unten nicht gibt?" „Fenster.", antwortete Ron nach einer Weile. „Aber wie sollen uns denn Fenster hier weiterhelfen, Ron?", fragte Hermine leicht gereizt. Sie konnte es absolut nicht leiden, wenn sie Rätsel nicht lösen konnte. „Ron hat Recht.", unterbrach de Freniér die beiden. „Durch das Fenster fällt Sonnenlicht in das Büro. Ich glaube, Muggel nennen sowas organische Chemie." „Wieso bin ich da nicht drauf gekommen?!", rief Hermine leicht erzürnt. „Sonnenlicht ist sehr energiereich, weshalb einige organische Reaktionen nur bei Lichteinfall funktionieren." Die anderen Drei starrten sie verblüfft an. Hermine zückte ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Kessel und murmelte: „Lumos Solem". Sofort strahlte ein grelles Licht von der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs und erleuchtete die gesamte Kammer. Nach etwa einer Minute murmelte sie „Nox." Und das Licht erstarb. Nachdem sich ihre Augen wieder an das dunkle Licht der Fackeln gewöhnt hatten sahen sie im Kessel den farblosen Trank schimmern. „Sehr gut, Hermine." De Freniér nickte anerkennend. Und nun der schwierigste Teil. Aus seiner Tasche zog er nun einen Zopf aus geflochtenem Einhornhaar. „Wir brauchen genau fünf einzelne Haare, welche exakt im Abstand von fünf Minuten hinzu gegeben werden müssen."

Er löste fünf einzelne Haare aus dem Zopf und beschwor eine große Sanduhr. In dem Moment, wo er das erste Haar hinzufügte drehte sich die Uhr von allein auf den Kopf und der Sand begann hindurch zu rieseln. Das Haar schwamm zunächst auf der Oberfläche des Trankes. Dann begann es sich in feine weißlich schimmernde Fasern aufzulösen, welche nun in der ansonsten farblosen Flüssigkeit schimmerten. Als der letzte Sand durch die Sanduhr gelaufen war folgte das nächste Haar und hinterließ weitere weißliche Fasern im Trank. Als das letzte Haar im Trank landete hatte dieser bereits eine weißlich schimmernde Farbe angenommen. „Warum läuft die Uhr immer noch?", fragte Ron und deutete auf die Sanduhr, welche sich erneut umdrehte und der Sand wieder begann hindurch zu rieseln. „Weil wir nun zum nächsten Schritt kommen.", lächelte de Freniér. „Wir benötigen ein sechstes Einhornhaar, welches nun nach sechs Minuten hinzu gegeben wird. Doch dies darf kein gewöhnliches sein. Es muss das Haar eines Einhornfohlens sein."

Und er zog einen kleineren Zopf unter seinem Umhang hervor, welcher gräulich schimmerte. Er löste wieder eines der Haare heraus und lies es, nachdem der Sand vollständig durch die Uhr gelaufen war in den Trank fallen. Sofort wurde die helle weiße Farbe von grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Harry hatte derweil wieder das Buch hervorgeholt und betrachtete die Beschreibung Dumbledores. „Dann kommt jetzt die letzte Zutat. Die Phönixfeder.", sagte er schließlich. De Freniér nickte. Im selben Moment erschien eine Stichflamme über dem Kessel und eine einzelne rotgolden schimmernde Feder schwebte langsam in den Kessel. „Danke Fawkes.", dachte Harry. Als die Feder den Trank berührte begann jener plötzlich zu brodeln. Es bildeten sich kleine Bläschen auf der Oberfläche, welche die Feder umschlossen und sich langsam zersetzten. Es bildeten sich nun neben den grauen Strähnen auch rote und goldene. Nach einer kurzen Zeit beruhigte sich der Trank wieder. Die Oberfläche des Trankes war vollkommen glatt und der Trank hatte eine tiefblaue Farbe angenommen.

„Nun denn, Harry. Das Medaillon." Harry holte Slytherins Medaillon hervor und lies es langsam in den Kessel fallen. Es sank durch die Oberfläche ohne auch nur eine Welle zu hinterlassen. Sofort wurde aus dem blau eine giftgrüne Farbe. „Wir müssen nun so lange warten, bis die ursprüngliche blaue Farbe wiederhergestellt ist.", fasste Ginny die Beschreibung aus dem Buch zusammen. „Und das dauert erneut 24 Stunden.", antwortete Ron. „Genau. Ich denke wir sollten uns diesen Tag als Erholung gönnen und treffen uns morgen um dieselbe Zeit hier wieder.", schlug de Freniér vor. Die Vier nickten und nacheinander verließen sie die Kammer durch den Kamin. Als sie im Schulleiterbüro ankamen saß Prof. McGonagall hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und wandte sich an de Freniér.

„Louis, haben sie die Lehrpläne für die einzelnen Jahrgänge des diesjährigen Schuljahres schon fertig?" „Größtenteils, Minerva. Lediglich den der dritten Klasse werde ich noch einmal überarbeiten müssen. Ich werde sie dir morgen zuschicken." „Vielen Dank, Louis. Der Schulleiterposten ist stressiger als man denken mag." Sie verzog leicht das Gesicht und deutete auf die Stapel mit Pergamenten und Briefen auf ihrem großen Schreibtisch. Die anderen Vier wollten sich gerade zum Gehen wenden, als sich McGonagall an sie wandte. „Mit euch Vieren habe ich auch noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen.", sagte sie gespielt zornig. „Wie ich aus verlässlicher Quelle erfahren habe, sind die Betten in den Mädchenschlafsälen ungenutzt. Könnt ihr mir erklären, wie das möglich ist?" Sie hob die Augenbrauen an und sah die Vier forschend an, welche verlegende Blicke tauschten.

„Da ich allerdings nicht mehr eure Hauslehrerin bin, ist es mir nicht gestattet das Ganze zu ahnden. Das Obliegt nun Louis." Die Vier warfen nun ihm besorgte Blicke zu, doch er lächelte nur. „Ich denke in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ihr bereits verlobt seid und daher auch schon die nötige geistige Reife erlangt habt, ist dem nichts entgegenzusetzen. Jedoch wird das ganze problematisch, wenn der normale Schulbetrieb wieder beginnt." Er wandte sich wieder an die Schulleiterin. „Ich denke wir sollten den Vieren eine andere Schlafmöglichkeit bieten." McGonagall zog ihre Stirn in Falten. „Und wie stellst du dir das vor, Louis? Wenn ich das genehmige kommen alle Schüler an und wollen Sondergenehmigungen." „Richtig!", donnerte das Porträt von Phineas Nigellus von der Wand. „Wo kommen wir denn hin, wenn wir den Schülern jetzt schon Sonderrechte gewähren und Schüler Forderungen stellen dürfen? Früher hätten sich die Schüler so etwas nicht erlaubt. Da herrschte noch Zucht und Ordnung… Wie ich doch die alten Zeiten vermisse."

McGonagall schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Klappe Phineas!" „Vielleicht gestattest du mir, dass ich mich einmische, Minerva.", sprach nun Albus Dumbledore aus dem Porträt hinter ihrem Rücken. „Natürlich Albus.", antwortete sie und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ich denke unter Berücksichtigung der gegebenen Umstände sollten wir es den Vieren genehmigen. Man könnte zwei kleine Wohnungen in die ehemalige Kammer des Schreckens integrieren." „Gut und schön Albus. Aber wie soll ich das den anderen Schülern vermitteln?" „Indem du die Vier als Lehrer betrachtest." „Seit wann unterrichten Schüler an unserer Schule? Das ist ein Skandal! Verrat!", donnerte Phineas sofort. „Phineas sei ruhig!", donnerte McGonagall zurück. „Wie meinst du das, Albus?" „Nun, wenn Harry und seine Freunde die DA diesmal nicht als Geheimbund, sondern offiziell für alle Schüler anbieten, dann wären die Vier sozusagen die Lehrer in der DA und dürften somit Sondergenehmigungen wie eine eigene kleine Wohnung im Schloss bekommen." McGonagall runzelte erneut leicht die Stirn. „Einverstanden.", sagte sie schließlich. Die Vier bedankten sich bei ihr und machten sich auf den Weg in ihre alten Schlafsäle. Sie würden gleich morgen beginnen ihre Wohnungen einzurichten. Doch nun erholten sie sich erstmal im Gemeinschaftsraum vom heutigen Tag.

Am nächsten Tag waren sie zur verabredeten Zeit im Versammlungsraum des Ordens. Der Trank im Kessel hatte nun wieder annähernd die tiefblaue Farbe angenommen. Er schimmerte allerdings noch leicht grünlich. Kurz nachdem sie angekommen waren, kam auch de Freniér durch den Kamin. Unter seinem Umhang zog er einen alten Knochen und ein Foto hervor und legte diese auf den großen Tisch. „Ich denke in ein paar Minuten sind wir so weit.", sagte er mit einem Blick auf den Trank. „Sehr schön. Ich habe bereits einen Knochen aus Albus Grab besorgt. Ich denke, da wir Knochen von ihm haben können wir jene auch verwenden. Wir haben auch Glück, dass er noch nicht so lange Tod und unter der Erde ist. Daher war noch Fleisch von ihm vorhanden welches ich ebenfalls mitgebracht habe." Er zog ein Glasgefäß hervor in welchem man deutlich eine leicht vermoderte Hand erkennen konnte. Die Mädchen rümpften angewidert die Nase.„Und zu guter Letzt das Bild von Albus." Er zeigte ihnen eine deutlich jüngere Aufnahme von Dumbledore. Sein Bart war zwar bereits grau, doch an den Spitzen schimmerte er noch leicht bräunlich. „Und was ist mit dem Blut?", fragte Hermine und blickte leicht angewidert von der vermoderten Hand zu Louis.

„Dies werde ich freiwillig geben.", antwortete er und zog ein silbernes Messer unter seinem Umhang hervor und legte ihn zu den anderen Sachen auf den Tisch. „Ich denke der Trank ist fertig.", sagte Ron zu den andern und sie versammelten sich um den Kessel. Der Trank schimmerte wieder tiefblau und in der Mitte leuchtete eine kleine silbrige Kugel aus den tiefen des Kessels heraus. „Dies ist die reine befreite Seele eines Menschen.", erklärte Louis den Vieren. „Dann beginnen wir. Harry, lies bitte den Zauberspruch aus Dumbledores Buch langsam, Satz für Satz vor." Harry nahm das Buch und begann zu lesen:

„Ein Knochen eines Verstorbenen, für gute Taten entwendet,…"

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs ließ Louis den Knochen in den Kessel schweben, wo er herabsank. Nichts passierte.

„Das Fleisch eines Menschen, für gute Taten geopfert,…"

Ein weiterer Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab und die tote Hand flog durch die Luft und landete im Kessel. Erneut passierte nichts.

„Das Blut eines geliebten Menschen, für gute Taten vergossen,…"

De Freniér nahm das Messer und fügte sich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken einen Schnitt am Arm zu. Die blutverschmierte Klinge hielt er nun über den Kessel und drei Tropfen seines Blutes fielen hinein. Danach heilte er seine Wunde mit dem Zauberstab.

„Ein magisches Bildnis eines zu Unrecht Verstorbenen,…"

Hermine ließ das Bild Dumbledores in den Kessel schweben, da Louis noch mit seinem Arm beschäftigt war.

„Hieraus wirst du wieder erwachen."

Der Trank wurde plötzlich blutrot. Wie im Buch beschrieben berührte Harry nun mit der Zauberstabspitze den Kessel, welcher sofort begann rot zu glühen. Der Trank begann wieder zu brodeln und aus dem Inneren schossen goldene Strahlen empor, welche eine Art Käfig um den Kessel bildeten. „Jetzt müssen wir neun Tage warten.", wandte sich Louis an die Vier. „Darf ich euch derweil mit euren Wohnungen helfen?" Die Vier wandten sich von dem Kessel ab, welchen sie bis eben fasziniert betrachtet hatten und machten sich mit de Freniérs Hilfe daran, ihre Wohnungen zu gestalten.


End file.
